Midnight
by JacquelynD
Summary: The Cullen's must leave Forks, however, they take Bella with them. They begin at a new school where Edward notices something different about one of the classmates. The Cullens, Bella, and the classmate must work together to surive as the past comes back.
1. Leaving

I was having one of those awful days when nothing seems to go your way. Today was a sunny day in Forks and so I couldn't go to school and be with my beloved Bella. Emmett and Jasper were asking me when the 'ever so important day' as they put, it would be every chance they got. They were referring to the day that I would kill my angle and damn her to the life that I have, the day that I would take away her heart beat and condemn her to being a monster for the rest of her existence.

Of course I wanted to be with Bella forever. That was not why I was putting off changing her, I was being selfish and I knew it. I didn't want to give up watching her sleep, hearing her heart speed up every time I got close to her, looking into her rich brown eyes, holding her while she slept, or even watching her eat. I loved Bella and not simply because of her humanness, I loved Bella because she was my angle, the only one who could bring a smile to my face on a day like this.

"Edward!!!" Alice's screaming interrupted my thoughts. Less then a second later the door to my room burst open and standing in front of me was a sobbing Alice. If she could cry, tears would be staining her face.

"What is it?" I was worried that I didn't really want to know what her answer was going to be.

"Bella…vision….we need to leave!" She stumbled as she pulled these words together and I realized that I was correct in not wanting to know what she had seen.

"Show me", was all I could mange. I was petrified of what I would find in her mind, however, I needed to know for Bella's sake and our families.

_Victoria was running along with three other male vampires. The tallest had a girl sling over his shoulders. My mind clicked and I realized the girl was Bella, and the vampires were the Volturi. The group entered a clearing…it was Bella and my meadow. Caius set, almost threw, Bella to the ground with a pleased look on his face as she began to realize what was about to happen. _

_She looked up at the four of them and cried out, "Edward will come! He will kill you!" The tears had started to form in her eyes._

_Aro glided over to her and bent down just inches from her face. "Ah but my dear, Edward wont be saving you. In fact he won't be doing much of anything anymore." He smiled as if to reassure her. His smile only prompted the tears to spill from her eyes with great force. "No! What have you done to my Edward?! Tell me!"_

_Caius then smiled as if being amused by what was happing. Bella just sat there on the ground crying with all of her might not even attempting to run away from the four vampires who were there to change her or worse kill her. _

"_It will all be over soon! If only you're silly Edward had done as we commanded none of this would have happened. You two would have been together forever. Instead I'm forced to kill you." His face still had its smile plastered on it, however, he did look annoyed as though he wished he didn't have to kill Bella but had no choose. _

"_What have you done to Edward?!" Bella for once worry about your self and run! But it was too late. _

_Aro brought his head down to just below her jawbone as he whispered, "My dear Edward isn't something that you should worry yourself with right now" into her ear, she began to shake, "you have much more pressing things to think about."_

_She just looked up into his eyes and said "Without Edward there is no reason for me to live." He smiled as he responded, "Then you wont have to worry about that much longer."_

_He brought his head down lower and angled it ever so slightly, as he sunk his teeth into her beautiful neck Bella screamed and cried with all her might and then become motionless and slumped over. Her eyes glazed over and she whispered, "I love you Edward. I'm so sorry." And then her heart stopped._

_Aro looked toward Victoria and said, "Thank you for informing us about the boys delay to change the girl."_

"NO! Oh, no! It can't happen. We won't let it happen. Oh, Alice we need to stop this from happening!!" The look of Bella's face, empty of everything but sadness and pain was still flashing in my mind along with her glazed over eyes never to shine bright or look into mine again.

"Edward don't worry we wont let it happen. I promise you as I'm sure the rest of us do that we will do everything we can to prevent my vision from coming true." As I looked around my room I noticed that the rest of my family was there. They all looked at me agree with Alice either through nodding their head or the look in their eyes.

"We won't let anything happen to her Edward." I was surprise to realize who was talking as I connected the voice to Rosalie.

"We should go get her from school." Carlisle had suggested to me. I was to lost in Alice's vision, to angry at what I had just seen to think of what I should do, all I would process in my mind was what couldn't happened and that was Bella dieing. "Alice go with Jasper and pick up Bella as Edward fills us in."

Alice gave me a quick hug before turning and walking out of room. I could hear her and Jasper running down the stairs, opening the front door and starting one of the cars. It sounded as though they were driving over 100 mph out the drive way.

Bella's Point of View

What a boring day! I hate sunny days because I don't get to see my god like boyfriend or his stunning sister my best friend. Lunch had been boring as Jessica informed the whole table about her new kitten, Mr. Whiskers.

There was only two hours left until school was over and I would be able to see Edward. I tried to pay attention to the lesson the teacher was trying to get across but the information seemed to go in one ear and not register in my brain.

_Ring Ring; Ring _The classroom phone had startled me out of a daydream I was having about Edward.

"Hello…Yes...Oh of course…I'll send her right away!" The teacher began to walk toward the back of the room and then stopped suddenly at my desk and bent down. "Bella dear, I'm sorry to have to tell you but your Aunt Amy just passed away. Your father sent Alice to pick you up. She is waiting for you in the office to take you home."

I don't have an Aunt Amy in fact I had no aunts, only uncles. I figured Alice really needed to talk to me if she was faking a relative's death just to get me out of school. I immediately made my face look as sad as I could get it and I said "I guess I should...umm…go…" I got up appearing to be in a daze, gathered my belongings and walked out the door.

No sooner had I closed the door then I was running to the office. I wondered what was so important! As the office came into view and I got closer I remembered that I had just lost a beloved family member and mustered up some fake tears for show. I opened the door and walked in. I immediately saw Alice sitting in one of the chairs and the secretary looking sad for me. Alice hopped up and quickly walked over to me, hugging me she whispered in my ear to low for anyone other then myself to hear "I'll explain in the car, for now just go along with it."

As Alice let me go I looked into her eyes and saw true sadness, however, she promised to tell me everything and so I turned and walked out of the office without another word. Alice followed me after speaking to the secretary. She caught up to me in no time and led me quickly to Edwards Volvo. I was glad that the sun had decided to hid itself for a couple of hours so that Alice could come get me but I was to interested in what she was going to say to point out how lucky she was.

"Get in", Alice held open the back door for me and I slipped in. It wasn't until I was in the car that I noticed Jasper sitting in the front seat. Before I knew it Alice was behind the wheel, turning the car on.

"What's going on?" We were in the car and thus time for her to explain.

"Edward should tell you." Jasper spoke without turning around to look at me. What was going on, why wouldn't they tell me?

"No, I want to know now!" I looked right at Alice demanding an answer.

"Now is not a time for you stubbornness. Please Bella just let us take you home and have Edward tell you." She sounded as though she was begging me and so I let the matter drop…for now.

She must have been driving over a 100 mph because we were already at the Cullen house. Alice was in fact already opening my door helping me get out of the car. She gave me her hand and I took it as she led me into the up to the door. She smiled a weak little smile and I noticed that Jasper was walking not far behind us. I was starting to get nervous and uneasy about what was going on.

Alice opened the door and walked us through. The rest of the family was sitting on the couch in the family room. Everyone seemed really upset and uneasy as my eyes met there's. Rosaline didn't even look up. Emmett had his arm around Edward who, upon seeing me enter, swiftly walked over to me and embraced me in a hug.

"What is going on?" I wanted answers now, but I didn't want to upset Edward who already looked as though he had all the bad news he could deal with. "I know that I don't have an Aunt Amy." Edward looked a little confused before looking toward Alice and nodding slightly.

"Bella." Edward looked as though he was struggling for words, and while I was enjoying him not being perfect I still wanted to know what was going on.

"Yes?" I didn't want to push him but I was getting impatient.

"Bella, Alice had a vision of you. And well it didn't go so well. In fact you were killed." I could see that his face was twisted with indecision of if he should have told me the truth or not.

"Who?" I was trying to make this easier for him but I still wanted for information.

"It looks as though Victoria decided to go the Volturi for her revenge. She told them that I haven't changed you and they have come to kill you." Again his face looked as though he thought that he had given me too much information.

"When? How long do we have?" It wasn't an unreasonable question I thought but as soon as the words were out of my month Edwards face went stiff.

"Bella we need to leave Forks now." Carlisle stepped in noticing how hard this was for Edward. Wait…he said leave.

"Edward you promised me you were never going to leave me! You promised me never again. I can't go through that again!"

"No, no Bella. You're going with us. We all need to leave Forks right now." A wave of relief brushed through me as I looked up into Edwards golden eyes. He bent his head down and touched his icy cold lips ever so gently to my forehead.

"Charlie?" I couldn't help but allow his name to slip from my lips. I had just registered that I would be leavening Forks, my new home, the place I meant Edward, and the place that my father lived.

"It's safer this way. He can't know that you're leavening until you're gone." Edward looked into my eyes as he said this trying to see if I would collapse from emotional pain. I simply looked back into his eyes and said, "Then now it is."

With that Carlisle started to assign jobs to everyone expect Edward and I. We were still standing where we had been since Edward stopped hugging me. Both his arms wrapped around my waist, my arms tangled around his neck and we were looking up at each other. "Where are we going?"

"Jackman, Maine. We have a house up there that isn't much different from this one. In fact Jackman isn't much different from Forks." His eyes looked into mine as he bent his head down and pressed his lips softly against mine. My heart speed up and he seemed to smile as he pulled his head up.

"Time to go! The cars are all loaded and expect for you two were already to go." Alice handed a bag to Edward with some of his stuff in it. "I packed what you wanted." And with that she left us and walked out the door with a smile on her face. Edward dropped his other hand from my waist and looked at me.

"Ready to go to your new home?" I smiled at the thought of living with the Cullen's.

"I've been ready." I took one more look around at the grand piano, the wall size window, and the winding staircase. I took Edwards hand and he led me out the door towards his car.


	2. Jackman, Maine

Most of the car ride was done in silence. Bella had fallen asleep shortly after we left. She had another nightmare last night and couldn't fall back to sleep so I allowed her to rest figuring I would talk to her when I got to Jackman, our new home.

What if I just changed Bella? What if I simply gave her what she wanted? What everyone wanted for her? Would that really be so bad? I would never get to hold her warm body again or take her out to dinner but she would be safe…wasn't that enough for me. No! It isn't.

As I thought about everything that has happened in the past year I realized that even though I truly loved Bella, I don't think _I_ would be able to survive her transformation. I thought about all of the pain that she would go through, the agony, the screaming, and the knowledge that I did that to her, it was my fault she wanted this and that there was nothing I could do to help her.

Even though I was speeding the entire way there, the ride seemed to take forever. I should have woken Bella up and talked to her instead of thinking about everything. Then again the time I didn't spend thinking, I spent watching Bella sleep. She called out my name a couple times during her nap and I smiled every time. However, it was time to wake my angle because we had arrived at our new home.

"Bella. We're here Bella. Its time to wake up." As my words left my month I watched her stir and begin to wake up. Her hair was one big knot and her eyes were bloodshot but she was still gorgeous angle.

"Edward?" Her voice was calm and soft.

"Yes love it's me." Even though the sun was down I could still see every inch of her because of the moon light. Her face light up at my words and she sat up, looking at me. She had left a little mark on my window where she had been sleeping and she tried to wipe it off without looking away from me.

"Don't worry about that. Let's get you inside to bed." Even though she had slept most of the way here, she still looked as though she need at least a couple more hours of sleep. With that I undid my seat belt and quickly walked over to Bella's side of the car. As I opened her door she smiled at me. I wondered what she was thinking. I helped her out and carried her up the steps into the house.

The house here was almost the same as the one in Forks. The only difference was there was a wrap around porch, my room was bigger, and there were two staircases, one in the kitchen that was smaller and then the big spiral one in the entrance hall.

I carried Bella up the stairs and into my room, softly laying her on my couch. She had fallen asleep again on the way up.

"Edward." Esme was calling me from the living room. I looked at Bella and bent down kissing her softly on the forehead then turned around and quietly walked out of the room to see what was up.

"Dear we have in rolled all of you in the local high school. Now you need to remind Bella that you two are "brother and sister" at school. We don't need people looking at us and gossiping." She had starting talking the second I reached the bottom stair.

"They gossip anyways." It was true that no matter where we went in all our times, we were always the hot topic.

"Yes honey I know. But we can't draw attention to ourselves. After all you and Bella just died in a horrible accident back in Forks." That was our cover story to keep Charlie from trying to find us. Esme and Carlisle had taken care of it after me and Bella left. Carlisle had taken Bella's truck out to the cliff and drove it off. Esme had taken our clothing and made it look as though we had been in an accident and thrown them over with the truck. One of the Parker's girls had found the scene and called Charlie. After Charlie had called Esme and told her that I was dead and so was Bella, she said that she couldn't stay here anymore with all the memories and that her family was leavening.

I felt bad for Charlie, having to lie to him, to tell him that his only child was died even though we knew that she was safe up stairs sleeping, was hard but it had to be done, for his safety and Bella's. I was going to have to tell Bella that Charlie believed her dead when she woke up and that she would never get to see him again, this was the one thing I wasn't looking forward to.

"When is our first day of school?" I looked at her and saw that she was thinking the same thing about Charlie that I was.

"Tomorrow. The first bell rings at 7:45." As I glanced over at the clock on the stove which read 2:13, Esme continued talking, "You, Bella, and Alice will be juniors again, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will be seniors."

"Bella isn't going to graduate?" It was more of a statement then a question. I already knew the answer but for Bella's sake I asked it.

"No. We don't know how long we are staying." The set up was always the same. Three as seniors and then me and Alice as juniors but this year we had Bella.

"Do the others know that we are going to school?" Even though they could most likely over hear the conversion I still wanted a reason to go up stairs and talk to Alice.

"No, not yet. Alice and Jasper just got here about two minutes after you so I haven't gotten a chance to tell them yet."

"I'll do it!" Maybe I was a little too happy to tell them because her face twisted into a confused look. Before she asked me anything I darted up stairs to Alice and Jaspers room.

_Knock Knock _I wasn't knocking hard but I knew that they would hear it.

"Come in." It was Alice's voice that answered me and as I opened the door I found Alice and Jasper on their bed talking.

"We're going to school tomorrow." I wanted to get the needed conversion over as soon as I could so that I could talk to Alice about the important stuff.

"Yeah we heard you and Esme talking down stairs." Jasper didn't seem to surprised that I was up here telling them and figured that I wanted to talk to Alice. "I'll go down and talk to Esme about the plans." His voice sounded board as if he was only agree to leave because he knew Alice wanted him to and that I would beat him up if he didn't. And with that he walked out the door and down stairs.

"Well…" Alice was waiting for the real reason I was up here. I thought it was kind of obvious.

"Have you had any more visions?" She looked at me and her face appeared to be a little angry and hurt.

"I wouldn't have kept it from you if I had Edward. I would have told you right away." Ah so that was what the face was for.

"I know. I guess I'm just a little jumpy." I should have asked her nicer and the look on her face told me that she forgave me.

"It's understandable."

"I should go back up to be with Bella before she wakes up." She nodded her head slightly as if understand yet again. I love Alice. She is one of the easiest people to get along with, next to Emmett who solves everything by joking, or fighting. I turned and walked out of her room and headed back for me.

Bella looked as though she hadn't moved since I left. I walked over toward the couch and laid down next to her, holding her to me, her warm body tickling my skin and her face making a smile take over my own expression. We stayed like this until I looked at the clock on my table and saw that it was 7:00.

Yet again I had to wake my angle up. "Bella its time to wake up, we have to go to school." Her eyes opened however, she looked confused.

"School?" I had forgotten that I hadn't told her yet.

"Yeah honey. We have to go to school. Esme enrolled us." As she began to understand a smile crept onto her face and she hugged me closer.

All of a sudden Alice came jumping into the room. "Come on Bella you need to get up and get ready for your first day. Up, up, come on!" She grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her off the couch. Bella looked back at me with eyes that said 'please save me'. I just smiled the crooked smile that she loved so much and watched as my sister pulled her out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. I got myself ready in no time and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked as he rounded the corner. I had started to make Bella breakfast.

"What's it matter to you?" Emmett reached for the eggs that I was making. I snapped at his hand and he backed off.

"Oh, right Bella. I kind of forgot." He walked off back into the living room as Bella appeared in the kitchen doorway. I got a plate for her and gave her the eggs.

"Enjoy", I said with a smile on my face as her eyes looked up at me with amazement. She honestly thought I couldn't cook. I led her to the table and pulled out her chair. As she sat there eating I watched her.

"Ready?!" Alice was calling from the front door. Bella got up and started to walk toward the sink but I grabbed her plant and took care of it for her. Anything I could do for her I would! I took her hand and led her toward the door.

I didn't know it then but school today would change all of our lives forever!


	3. Surprise

Jackman's high school was like every other high school I've been to. It was one building, on the small side, there was only about 374 kids. The front entrance had an over hang and once through the double set of doors I saw the atrium and the auditorium. Our family walked into the small main office and I walked up to the counter.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and this is my family. We just moved here and were told to come here to get our schedules for the day." I was speaking to one of the ladies who was standing there. Her mouth dropped open as we all walked in.

"Oh, of course. Allow me to go grab those for you." She had stumbled to gather her words and I could hear Rose laughing under her breath. The first day at a new school was always the most interesting. People trying to meet us, others are gossiping about us, and still others wanting nothing to do with us. Our favorite reactions were those like the secretary. It was always funny to watch a teacher react.

"Here you are." The secretary returned and handed me all six of the schedules. I turned back to my family and began to hand them out.

_Wow! Who are they?_

_I hope their not going here! Mike will never ask me out with them here._

The buses had let out and all of the students were walking past the windowed office staring at us. It was going to be a long day.

As I looked at Bella's schedule I noticed we only had four classes together. She seemed just as upset as I did but put a smile on her face anyways.

"The first bell is going to ring in a little while so you kids should head to class." The secretary said to us before she turned and walked off.

"Yeah better not be late on our first day." Jasper tired to sound happy about starting at new school but I knew that he'd rather be at home watching TV.

We all headed out of the office and down one of the hall ways. It appeared that the school was split. The auditorium was in the middle and depending on which hallway you took around it you would either get to all the class rooms or to the gym and cafeteria. The school was rather small and the hallways were crowded with people. Kids were at their lockers taking out their school stuff. As our family walked by I noticed that most of them stopped and looked at us, well really they stared.

Bella, Alice, and I all had the same homeroom and as we came to the door I heard Alice whisper, "Here we go again." She wasn't mad at having to start over unlike Rose who's mind was insulting Bella every chance she got.

As we walked into the room we noticed a lab type set up. There were no desks only long black tables. The teacher was standing over near one of the tables and we walked up to her.

"Hi. My name is Edward and this is Alice and Bella. We just moved here and I'm pretty sure that this is our homeroom." I knew it was but I figured that I'd better act like a normal new kid who was lost.

"Oh of course. I heard that we were getting new kids. Please take a sit anywhere." She gestured toward the empty room. Apparently we had walked faster then we thought because we were the first kids here. Alice led Bella and I to the back row of desks and sat down. The door opened and more kids came in. They all looked at us and stopped. Some kids walked right into others. The teacher looked at the scene and responded with, "Kids we have new students. The Cullen family just moved into town. These are", she looked to me for help. She had already forgotten our names.

"Alice, Bella and I'm Edward." I figured I'd save her from embarrassment and her face looked as though she was thanking me. The kids began to take their seats in the front couple of rows.

"Hi! My name is Josh." A skinny boy with black hair and brown eyes had walked to the back of the room and sat at the table in front of us. He had one of the biggest smiles on his face that I have ever seen. The welcoming committee I guessed.

"Hi. I'm Alice." She returned his smile with one of her own. The look in her eyes told me she figured the same thing about him but she didn't allow it to show on her face.

"Hi." I'd better at least pretend to be nice I figured. Bella was looking at Alice and me trying to figure if she should introduce herself or just keep quite. I figured I'd do it for her, "This is my sister Bella." At Bella's name his face lit up.

"Oh, maybe we will have some classes together. You know if you ever need someone to show you around I'm here." I was going to respond with no I think we can mange ourselves but there was a loud beep sound and everyone stood up, we followed suit.

_I plague a allegiants to the flag of the United States of America._

I quickly turned out the announcements and tuned into this Josh kids thoughts.

_Wow. That Bella girl is pretty. Alice is cute too but she is way out of my league. I think I have a better shot with Bella. Oh, I hope I have at least one class with her. Ummm…Her brother and sister look a lot like Jay. I wonder if they are related. Wait! I missed what was for lunch! _

So he was trying to get with my angle. I wished I could just bend down and kiss Bella just to let him know that she was taken but I knew that Esme wouldn't be happy after she told me not to do anything. Another loud beep dismissed the students from homeroom and everyone stood up to leave. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had pre-calc in room 125. Alice and Bella both had U.S. history in room 258. That was on the bottom floor.

"See you after this period." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and led her toward the stairwell. I just watched Alice skipping gracefully down the hallway and watched my Bella stumbling to keep up. I smiled as Bella almost tripped but then caught herself with Alice's hands. She was getting more…sturdy.

I opened the door and walked in. The class was almost full and as I looked around the room I noticed that all of the girls had huge smiles on their faces and were turning to whisper about me to their friends, where as, all the boys glared at me. "Ah, you must be…Edward…Cullen. Our new student! Please take a seat next to Maria." The teacher pointed to an open seat next to a blond. As the class began I started to look around me. It was a typical math room and didn't hold my attention for long.

"Want to be my partner?" The Maria girl was asking me a question. The teacher had assigned class work that was suppose to be done with partners.

"Sure." The girls face lit up and her smile reached her eyes. She turned to stick her tongue out at the girl in front of her who turned around angry. Maria turned around in her seat and started to work. I looked down on the problems and knew all of the answers almost at once. I had already 'learned' this math a hundred times at least. She was struggling with the first problem so I showed her how it should be done. She smiled but seemed embarrassed because she had gotten it wrong. Class continued like this for the rest of the period.

Finally the bell rung and jumped out of my seat and headed toward our lockers to met up with Alice and Bella.

"Hey." Bella was walking toward me with a smile on her face.

"How was U.S. history?"

"Boring! How was pre-calc?" She truly sounded as though she was interested.

"Same as always." I already knew that we didn't have the same class but I figured I wouldn't upset her by telling her. Alice came bounding up to us and she smiled.

"Ready to go to math Bella?" She didn't wait for Bella to answer before she grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the classroom I had just left. I had biology next period and so I headed back to our homeroom. As I opened the door I noticed a girl sitting at one of the desks. Her skin was as pale as mine and her eyes had dark purple marks under them. She was a vampire. I tried to read her thoughts but all I got was a buzzing sound. That's all I can get when someone is blocking their thoughts from me. I didn't even get a whisper from her, she had obviously practiced.

The teacher walked up to me. I realized that I was standing in the door way staring at the girl. She hadn't even looked up at me. "Please take your seat." The teacher pointed to an open seat. I headed towered the chair but I couldn't look away from the girl.

What was a vampire doing here? Why hadn't we sensed her before?

She became ridged as I passed her and she glared at me. I saw fear in her golden eyes. She looked back at the teacher and raised her hand, "I don't feel well may I please go to the nurse." Her voice had a sweet, alto sound to it. The teacher nodded her head and the girl stood in one quick motion and left the room.

I realized that I was still standing by the empty chair and I lowered myself down to sit. I didn't even pretend to pay attention during class. My mind was wrapped around the questions that were dancing in my head. Who was that girl? And what did she want?

As soon as class was over I rushed out of the room to meet up with everyone in lunch. I quickly explained what had just happened and everyone was asking the same questions I and been asking myself. I asked Alice to check to see if she was a danger to us.

"No. I didn't see her harming any of us." I was unsure of what to do. She was as surprised if not more so to see us, in fact, I haven't seen her since. I decided to go the nurse's office to talk to her.

As I entered the white walled nurse's office I noticed all of the blue beds were empty. Where had she gone? The nurse was sitting at her desk and looked up as I entered.

"Hi. Umm… There was a girl who was sent down here from Biology class and she left her homework. I just wanted to return it to her." The nurse looked at me confused.

"There's been no one sent down here all day." Where had this girl gone? What was up with her? And why was she blocking her mind from me?

"Oh, ok sorry." I walked out of the office and headed back to lunch. As I entered the cafeteria I noticed a girl that I had just had biology with. I walked over toward her table. I could hear the giggling as I started to approach and figured I would use it to my advantage.

"Hello." I was 'dazzling' them as Bella called it.

"Hi!" Every singly girl at the table responded with a shrieking answer. I wanted to cover my ears and run but I needed information from them.

"Mind if I sit?" All of the girls quickly moved over leavening plenty of room at the table. I could see my family looking over at me and I saw Bella looking with hurt eyes. I would explain it to her when I got back over there. I didn't like to hurt my love but I needed to know.

"So that was different in biology today. I don't think I have ever had someone run out of a room because of me." I was looking at the girl who was in my class with me. She just laughed and looked at her friends.

"Oh, that's Jay! She is weird!!" All her friends joined in on her laughter.

"Oh, well the teacher gave me some things to give to Jay but she wasn't in the nurses. Do you guys know where she lives so I can drop if off for her?" I didn't have anything to give to her. I wanted to go speak to her. This girl was a puzzle that I needed to solve!

"Yeah she is my neighbor." The only brown haired girl at the table spoke up and wrote down an address for me, "That's her address. We're all hanging out at my house today so maybe when your done dropping stuff off you can come over!" Her eyes looked into mine and I realized it was time to go.

"Yeah maybe." I got up and headed back toward my family. As I left the girls started to giggle and I noticed more girls running over to the table.

I slipped in right next to Bella and Alice. "I got the girls address. Apparently her name is Jay." I talked load enough for Bella and my family to hear but quietly enough so no one else could. Bella looked at me with hurt eyes. "Bella, love, I'm sorry. I had to find out about this girl you understand. And you always say I dazzle people so I thought I would use it to my advantage." I grabbed her hand under the table and made little circles on the back of her warm hand.

She smiled as she answered me, "I know. I understand." As I looked up into her face I could see that she truly did understand and wasn't mad at me anymore, and so I turned back to my family.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jasper was looking toward me waiting for an answer.

"We're not moving again!" Rose almost shouted at us. She was still angry at Bella for making us leave Forks. I glared at her before looking back at Jasper and responding.

"I'm going to go talk to her after school." I had many questions that I needed her to answer and I wasn't going to wait.

"I'll go with you." Alice had turned to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Me too." Bella looked up into my face with pleading eyes.

"I don't think so Bella. We don't know who she is or what she wants. She could be dangers." I looked down at her and my eyes pleaded for her to let the matter drop.

"She didn't attack you when she first saw you." I knew she wouldn't just leave it alone.

"She was just surprised that I was there. But we're going to her home. We don't know anything about her. Its not safe, end of conversion. Alice and I will go over after school." Bella was pouting. I just looked at her and she smiled. She could never stay mad at me.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence. Everyone was thinking including me. Who was this girl? What did she want? Why had she looked at me scared? And why was she blocking her mind from me?


	4. The Meeting

As Alice and I approached 497 Cherry Lane I began to feel almost hesitant as to what was about to happen. The house appeared to be a normal two level home, but then our house looked normal as well. It had a brownish door and shutters. The front lawn had flowers and bushes in it.

"What are you going to say?" Alice had only asked me this about 100 time's since lunch.

"I'm just going to talk to her. That's all. You didn't have to come if you didn't want to", I still don't understand why she had persisted on coming with me. Its not like I was going to do anything dumb.

"I wanted to come. I wanted to see her too." She seemed satisfied that I wasn't going to do anything rash and I could almost feel her relaxing.

By now we had walked up to the front door. I looked at Alice and smiled a faint smile as if to say 'Here goes nothing' and she returned with a bright smile of her own. The door bell chime seemed to last a while before the door opened.

Standing where the brown door had just been seconds ago was the pretty dirty blond girl I had seen in biology. She appeared to be around 17 years old, a little taller then Alice and her golden eyes shown bright. Her hair was placed up into a messy yet sophisticated pony tail and she was wearing PJ bottoms and a tee shirt. Her face was a mix between confusion and fear; however, it did not dampen her futures. As her mind began to process that Alice and I were standing at her front door, her confusion quickly slipped away leaving only the fear in full force.

"I…I…I didn't kill anyone!" Her voice was stumbling to form the words around the terror that now spread across her face. Her hands lifted as if to say 'I surrender'.

"What?" Was all I could mange. I honestly hadn't been expecting her to react like this. I mean I didn't expect her to welcome us into her home for dinner or anything but she was honestly scared of us. The look of terror was even more pronounced then it had been in class before she run out.

"I don't eat humans! I promise I don't!" She had begun to babble and back up from the door leavening it wide up.

"We're not accusing you of eating humans. That's not why we are here. We just want to talk", I smiled attempting to reassure her that we weren't here to harm her but I couldn't tell if she believed me.

"Then why are you here", the fear on her face began to disappear ever so slightly and the confusion began to take over. However, I wasn't sure if she meant why we were at her house, or why we were in town.

"We just wanted to talk to you that's all. We're new in town and didn't know that any other of our kind lived around here."

She froze where she was standing and her face changed emotion quickly again. Her head quickly spun to look up the road.

"What is it?" Alice didn't seem too worried but she still wanted to know what had made the girl freeze. If there was any real danger we would have heard it to.

"My mom is getting home." Her voice seemed to be laced with a hint of fear and angry. Once again her face changed. Now she looked as though she was trying to decide what to do. "Will you two please go in the woods until my mom gets home? I'll come out and we can talk there." She wasn't demanding either Alice or I to go into the woods. She was honestly asking us and we were allowed to refuse.

"Of course." Alice responded with a bright smile and began to skip down the steps and around the house, pausing to look back at me. _Edward come on!_ She was very persistent and so I followed her. She would have known if anything was going to happen.

She was skipping and I was walking beside her as we walked into the woods quickly finding a path made of stones. We followed the path for less then a minute and emerged on what appeared to be a child's play area. There was a wooden club house and a tree that was leaning down with a rope tied to one of the branches.

"Oh, fun!" Alice seemed amused as she ran to the rope and began to climb. She was laughing and giggling and smiling. It was the first time that I had seen her this happy since we had left Forks. Seeing her happy made me feel better about everything that has happened and I began to smile. "Look out below", I barely had time to glance up before Alice jumped off the rope towards me, however, I did side step and she landing on her feet right next to me.

"Nice jump!" I was really happy and it felt strange to feel like this.

Just then I heard snapping of branches in the distance and I quickly turned my hand and got into an attack stance. I had a growl ready in case I needed it. The girl appeared on the trail looking a little frightened when she saw me.

"Hi." Alice bond back off the rope and stood near me with a smile on her face. 

"Hi." Her voice gave away that she was still unsure if she should have invited us back here. "Your not going to try to kill me or anything right?" I was correct about her still being nerves.

"Of course not!" Alice almost seemed offended by her asking.

"Ok." She more sighed the answer out then said it as a look of relief flushed her face.

"For starters my name is Edward and this is my sister Alice", I figured I should introduce myself. We already knew her name but she didn't know ours.

After a pause of her deciding wither or not to tell us her name she responded with "My name is Jay. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I knew what I wanted to ask but figured that I should ease into the conversion lightly. However before I could start a ladies voice interrupted me.

"Jay, I'm going to Linda's house. I should be back around dinner!" The voice came from the deck that was behind Jay's house.

"Ok mom" Was all that Jay responded with. Apparently my face reveled that I was a little confused because she looked from me to Alice and then walked over to the tree that was lying on its side and lifted herself up effortlessly and sat down. "My mom doesn't know. In fact no one does", her voice was lined with pain and frustration. Her face screwed up into a sad looking expression full of emotion.

"How do you keep it a secret? Why do you keep it a secret?" Alice's eyes showed how interested she was, as her tiny voice squeaked out the words.

"I act human." Simple answer and apparently not the one Alice was looking for because I noticed her smile lessened a little. "I eat human food, pretend to sleeping, go to school, don't use my gift, and only feed when I really have to. Its easy because I'm so use to it that I don't really think twice."

" I cant tell my parents. It would break their hearts if they knew. They see me as their baby daughter and to know that I'm this…monster would kill them."

"Why don't you just leave? Haven't they noticed that you haven't changed?" This girl was starting to inertest me and I wanted to know more about her. She was forth coming so far but I still wished that I could read her mind. Why was she blocking me?

"Umm…because I don't want to leave my parents and all my friends. It would kill my mother. I'm all they have after my brother left. My parents are barely ever home…so no they haven't noticed."

"But human food?!" Alice said half joking and half really wanting to know why she was doing this to herself.

"Last time I went without eating my parents tried to have my hospitalized. I live at home so I can't really just do what I want. They notice when I don't eat and ask too many questions." Her face looked as though she was remembering a painful memory.

"How is your control?" The main reason we had come here was to find out if she was a danger to us. She looked up at me and said, "With humans?" She wasn't sure what I meant and I nodded my head slightly.

"I've never…harmed them. I take the bus to school and I'm surrounded by them all day. I have great control; I don't even think about them as…um…food." The last word struggled out of her mouth as she looked ashamed that she had said it.

_Edward! Why doesn't she stay with us for a little while? It couldn't hurt, and she isn't going to hurt Bella I know that!_ Alice was right. As I looked into Jay's golden eyes I saw the pain that was her life and I couldn't simply leave her here. Plus I'm sure Bella and her would get along. "Would you like to stay with us for a while?"

She looked yet again from me to Alice and back again before saying, "I'm not your family. Why do you care?" Her eyes were searching for an answer and I was going to give her one. "Because you look as though you need a break from pretending to be human."

"Like a vacation!" Alice's eyes lit up at the thought of having another girl in the house, even if just for a short time. I just looked over at her and continued with what I was saying, "And I think that we could help you."

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude." Jay was polite and her face looked as though she was urging to go but was still unsure.

"It's no problem! The more the merrier!" Alice was now jumping up and down with excitement.

"I don't know you. Let me at least get to know you guys first", and her face filled with a smile but as I looked into her eyes the pain was still present. _Why is she in so much pain? What happened to her?_ I was glad at least that she was willing to give us a chance to know her. She didn't look at all scared of us which made me feel a lot better.

"Sounds good! We'll be friends", Alice's voice sounded a little sad that she wasn't going to be joining us right now but still happy that she has a new friend.

I decided that it was time to leave. Jay told us that her dad would be home soon and she didn't want to explain everything to him. So Alice and I headed home. We still didn't know anything about her but we knew that she wasn't a threat which is why we had gone to see her in the first place. I wanted to know what had happened to her to make her seem so miserable. She looked as though she had never truly been happy.

Jay's Point of View

_That was…weird. _ I can't believe that I just met another one of my kind. I guess I knew that there would have to be more out there but still I never thought that anyone, other then me, would choose not to feed on human blood. They sounded as though they wanted to be friends. I don't know. If I be there friend then I am putting them in danger but I so liked that Alice girl, she seemed like someone I could really connect with and get along with. "Mmm" it was starting to get late and I shivered involuntary.

As I headed back up to the house my mind was racing and replaying what had happened today. It sure was strange day. I can't let them get to close. I really liked them but I can't hurt them. It wouldn't be right.


	5. Pain

**Authors note:**

Please tell me what you guys think by reviewing...it means alot to me!! Be nice and review:)

* * *

It was freezing this morning so I put on my gloves and hat, grabbed my book bag and headed up the hill to the bus stop. The wind was licking my face with its ice cold tongue but it didn't phase me. My mind was busy with all the events that took place yesterday, as it had been since they left. I got to the corner and walked across the street to the driveway that I waited for the bus at. My mind deep in thought about Edward and Alice's little meeting yesterday.

"Hey do you want a ride to school?" I looked up to see where the velvet voice was coming from. There was a silver Volvo parked in front of me. The passenger window was open and Edward was leaning over someone I hadn't met yet.

"Umm…what?" I was confused. I had just met them and I hadn't been very nice to them yesterday and here he is asking me if I wanted a ride.

"Do you want a ride to school?" He repeated himself but didn't seem upset that he had to.

"Yeah, sure." I was confused still. They really wanted to be my friends. But why? The backdoor on the passenger side opened and I saw Alice sitting in the back with a smile on her face. I slid in and closed the door behind me. I looked at her and Edward with a puzzled look on my face. All of a sudden a floral sent hit me full force in the nose. The girl in the front, who Edward had been leaning over, was human. My face twisted into an even more confused look as I glanced at Alice.

"Jay this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend." The look on her face wasn't one of nervousness but still held an emotion that I couldn't place my finger on, maybe it was anticipation of what my reaction was going to be.

"Hi Bella. I'm Jay!" I smiled at her as she turned around. Edward and her hands were intertwined on the front seat next to her.

"Hi. How are you?" She seemed nervous but then again she was in a car full of vampires. I noticed that Edward's face was frustrated.

"I'm good. How are you?" I was still glancing around at everyone in the car. Was it common practice for vampires to hang out with humans?

"Yeah me too. How long have you lived here?" Humans rarely talked to me anymore ever since…no I don't want to think about it. I shivered and Alice seemed to notice but I just brushed it off and answered the question.

"About 3 years now. Where did you guys move from?" I could see Bella squirm in her chair a little and realized that I shouldn't have asked.

"Wait. 3 years?" Edward was turning back to look at me.

"Yeah, we moved from NYC. My mom got a new job."

"And how long have you been going to this school?" His question confused me but I answered it anyways.

"3 years. Why?" What was he trying to get at?

"How long have you been a vampire?" Ah, so that was it! The one conversion I didn't want to have.

"About a year and a half." I knew that they were all watching me and I tried to not show any emotion about my past but I couldn't help but allow some pain to escape onto my face.

"Oh." Alice said after taking in my expression. Edward was looking back at the road now and the conversion had stopped to my gratitude. We had arrived at the school faster then we should have. I realized that Edward had been speeding but didn't say anything. He parked the car in the student parking lot and everyone began to fill out of the car.

"So Jay what do you like to do?" Alice was walking next to me as we walked into the school. She was looking over at me excited and smiling.

"Well, I use to run track and swim for school but I can't really do that anymore." Yet again my face gave me away and she noticed my pain.

"Oh. So what are you doing today after school?" Her eyes were wishing for a certain answer as she looked at me. We had gotten to my homeroom by now and were standing outside the door.

"Nothing", as always I thought.

"Great then you'll come over to our house after school to meet the family." I was surprised that came out of no where.

"What?" I couldn't help but make sure I was hearing her right.

"Yeah! Edward and I told them all about you and they can't wait to meet you!"

"Why?" I didn't mean for it to slip out of my month but it was too late to take it back now and as she looked up into my face I saw that she was really asking and wanting me to come. "Sure I'll come." I answered her first question before she could answer mine not wanting to hurt her feelings. She smiled and walked off toward her homeroom.

I stood near the door for a while thinking about what I had just agreed to. I walked into homeroom and took my seat. The day passed uneventful. I ended up having two classes with Alice, one of those Bella was in also, and one with Edward but I sat on the opposite side of the room from them in all the classes. Our school works on a three day cycle so I still didn't know who I was going to have in my C-day classes.

As the finally bell rung, Alice walked up to me and we walked out of the class together. She was talking about how much fun tonight was going to be and I kept quite wondering why I agreed to go. We met up with Edward and Bella in the hallway and headed outside to the car.

Edward's Point of View

Jay was interesting. Alice had gotten her to agree to come to our house and meet the rest of the family. Esme and Jasper couldn't wait to meet her but Rose didn't want anything to do her.

As we headed out to the car after school I looked over toward her and saw that she was deep in thought. Why couldn't I read her mind? I was frustrated with it all morning and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was right that she and Bella got along but I wanted to know what she thought!

We reached the car and I unlocked the doors. As everyone filled in I saw Alice smile toward me. She was really excited. Bella kissed me lightly on the check once we had closed the doors and I leaned over to kiss her lips. I took her hand and held it in mine the entire ride home.

We pulled up the long drive to the white house. I heard Jay take in a sharp breath as if astounded by what she saw. "We're here!" I figured it was obvious but I wanted to say it anyways just for the effect. We unloaded the car and walked up to the door. Alice was walking right next to Jay and I was still holding Bella's hand only letting it go to get out of the car.

I opened the door and everyone was waiting for us. Alice almost pushed Jay into the house as she began to shy backwards. Everyone had a smile on their face, everyone except Rose. Jay looked even more nervous then I thought would be possible but she stood next to Alice as I closed the door.

"Hello. Welcome to our home. We have heard so much about you." Carlisle was the first to speak. He held his hand out for her to shake.

She looked around quickly then stepped forward a little taking his hand and shaking it gently. "Hi." Her face gave away that she didn't know what to say or how to respond to him welcoming her.

"Lets all go into the living room and talk." Esme said as she led the family into the adjoining room. Everyone sat down and Alice led Jay to one of the couches, sitting her down next to her. Jasper took the seat on the other side of Alice.

"First allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. These are Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and you already know Alice, Edward and Bella." Carlisle was pointing to each of us in turn and we all responded with a smile, even Rose smiled a little.

"I'm Jay." Her eyes were glancing at the floor and up at Carlisle not sure of what to say or how to act. He just smiled in return to show her that everything was going to be alright.

"Well hi. How long have you lived here?" I could see the pain begin to appear back on her face and I glanced over to Jasper to see if he would react but he just sat still next to Alice.

"My family has lived here for 3 years now." As she spoke I looked into Jaspers mind.

_Umm…that's odd. I'm not getting any feeling from her. It's like she is blocking me._

She must really practice blocking if she was able to do it to his powers. The conversion had continued while I wasn't listening.

"Ah, that's interesting. If you don't mind me asking why did you choose animal blood? Most vampires drink humans and other then our family I only know of one group who does the same." She seemed annoyed by the question as if this was the one thing she didn't want to talk about.

"I didn't want to be a monster." Her voice was very matter-of-fact.

"Ah, I understand. Well your welcome at our house anytime." Everyone started to get up to leave. I walked over to Jasper.

"Can I talk to you?" It wasn't really a question as it was a demand but with a guest in the house I had to act polite. He nodded his head and followed me out to the porch. "You couldn't read her?" I knew the answer but I wanted to get his thoughts on the topic.

"No, it was as if she was blocking me." We would have known if she was bad, Alice would have seen something. So why was she blocking us all? Jasper and I talked a little more on the topic but after getting no where decided that we should just watch her for now.

Alice, Jay, and Bella were all out of the room when Jasper and I entered again. I could hear them fooling around upstairs in Alice's room. So we headed up the stairs to see what was going on. As Jasper opened the door, Alice slammed it shut and yelled "Knock before you come in!"

"It's my room too!" They were always getting in this fight but Jasper simply opened the door reveling the girls sitting on the floor talking and laughing. Bella was blushing and smiling and Jay appeared to be happy but her eyes were still glazed with pain. We walked over and sat down, Jasper next to Alice and I next to Bella.

"Jay you said you had a power, mind if I ask you what it is?" I was hopping that this would shine some light on why she was blocking Jasper and I.

"Umm…I haven't used it in forever but…I can read minds and give my thoughts to others." She became nervous and watched us all as if we were going to jump up and run out of the room.

"Cool! Edward can read peoples minds also!" Bella chimed in with a bright smile on her face.

"But I can't read yours. It's as if you're blocking it." I was getting to the point now and I stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have no control over my power. I use to be able to use it and control it but I haven't practice it in so long that I don't know how to use it anymore." She looked at me and I saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"Yeah it took us a while to learn to control our powers too. Alice has visions of the future, and I can read emotion but like Edward I can't read yours." Jasper was looking at her waiting for some reaction.

Her face looked as though she was sorry but she responded with, "Maybe it's for the best. Knowing peoples feelings can't always be fun." Jasper nodded at her comment.

For the next hour we talked about little things, like favorite TV shows, and singers. We were having a really great time. All of a sudden I began to get whispers from Jay's mind and I looked over at her. She didn't even seem to notice that her wall was falling. She was becoming comfortable with our family and it was making her wall come down.

Jasper yelped in pain, rolled over, and stared at Jay holding his stomach. Everyone got really quite as we watched Jasper's face fill with pain. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett came running into the room having heard Jasper. He began to scream in pain never letting his eyes leave Jay's face.

"I…I didn't do anything!" She was becoming scared and the wall was quickly going up again I could hear her 'voice' inside my head becoming quieter and quieter until it was gone. Jasper stopped screaming and sat up.

"What happened Jasper?" Everyone had been asking him but as soon as he stopped yelling everyone got quite. Carlisle was the one to get the first response after asking.

"I felt…so much pain, and aguish, unlike anything I've ever felt before. It was…horrible and unbearable." He was still staring at Jay as she moved out of the circle we were sitting in and against the wall.

"I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." She didn't know what she had done but she knew that it was her pain that Jasper was feeling.

"Maybe we should all talk." Carlisle wasn't angry he simply wanted to get to the bottom of this but Jay was terrified.

Alice walked over to her and placed Jay's hands in her own, "I promise you that everything is going to be alright. We just want to help." She was looking right into Jay's eyes.

"You can't help." Jay looked at Jasper and her face was twisted into sorrow for what had just happened.

"We want to know about your past, and we want to help you get control of your powers." Carlisle was walking toward her but she moved even further back against the wall. He stopped moving and Alice looked at her again, "Please let us try." She nodded her head but didn't move her eyes from the floor.

The family sat down in Alice's room and Alice took Jay into her lap and sat on the floor. Jay began to tell the family her life story full of pain.


	6. The Past

"When I was living in NYC I went to a small school. It was a privet school…we weren't rich but we made do." Jay was looking down at her hands. Her fingers were intertwined with each other and as she sat in Alice's lap I could sense her opening up to us. She had begun to tell us her story and I could hear small whispers and images coming from her mind.

"A new kid moved in and starting going to my school. Kids come and go but this one was…different." As she whispered out the word different I felt the wall to her mind fall and I was being sucked into her mind. I was being filled with images of a school hallway.

_The floors were wooden and the walls were white covered with bluish lockers. I looked behind me hearing someone walking. A younger looking Jay was walking toward me. She was wearing a school uniform consisting of a plaid skirt and white button up top, complete with long socks and dress shoes. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail but it was shorter and darker. Her face was still pretty but she looked stressed and was definitely human. Her eyes were icy blue and yet green at the same time. _

_One of the wooden doors opened up into the hallway and a young boy walked out and right into Jay. Both of them fell to the floor, Jay dropping all of her books that she was carrying and the boy dropping papers. He looked up at her and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you! I'm so sorry!"_

_Jay looked up at him and just nodded her head, she seemed to be in a trance and I noticed the boy's appearance then. He had short blondish sandy hair. He was wearing black dress pants and a white top but he had skater shoes on. His eyes were dark green and as I looked at him I realized that he was wearing green contacts over red irises. He had large purple bags under his eyes and his skin was snow pale. I tried to shout for Jay to move, to run but nothing came out. This was Jay's memory. She had sucked me into her mind as she was telling my family, most likely on accident and not realizing that it was happening._

"_Oh…um...its ok!" Jay had spoken back to the boy. "My name is Jay." She blushed as she started to pick up her books. The boy picked up her Earth Science book and handed it to her saying, "My name is Troy." The wooden door opened again and four more people walked out. From their appearance I could tell they were all vampires, and all of their irises were red. _

"_Troy what happened?" One of the girls who had just walked out looked at the scene that was spread out in front of her. Jay was scrambling to pick up her books and Troy was trying to help her while picking up his papers as well._

"_I ran into Jay as I was leaving the office. Oh, Jay this is my family, Emily, April, Cole, and Mike. We just moved here from Canada." He pointed to each of the people who walked out of the door in turn. Emily had been the one who spoke._

"_Hi!" Jay responded and looked toward each of them nodding. "I better get to class; Mr. Coan doesn't like people who are late." She finished picking up her books and began to leave._

"_Oh, I have him to!" Troy responded and waved to his family who stood there with angry faces on. He smiled at Jay and asked, "Can I help you carry your books? It's the least I can do after knocking you over." She just looked up at him and nodded slightly and handed her books over to him. They walked down the hallway and as I tired to follow I realized I couldn't walk._

_A bright flash blinded me and as I opened my eyes I realized I was sitting in some kind of restaurant. Jay was sitting at a table, she was blushing and sipping on a drink in front of her. Across the table was Troy. He looked at her and smiled._

"_So…umm", Jay was looking up at Troy with a question sitting on her tongue. _

"_Oh, just say it already!" Troy responded to Jay's indecision to ask with a smile and a small laugh._

"_So…why don't you…I mean…why do you…mmm…drink from humans?" As the sentence progressed her voice slipped down lower until it was barely audible._

"_Oh." His face dropped. So they did drink from humans, their eyes weren't red because they were young vampires. "It's just who we are." It was a short answer and I could see that Jay wasn't too happy with it but she let it drop moving on to the next question._

"_You guys don't…like…burn in the sun?" She almost sounded like Bella when she had first found out. She was studying her drink trying not to look up at Troy who was smiling down at her._

"_No we don't. Next time its sunny I'll show you."_

"_Promise?" She looked up then into his eyes._

"_Promise!" He took her hand off of her glass and kissed the back of it. Jay shivered._

"_Well, I know you can read emotions, but do your brothers and sisters have any ability's." She was still looking at him and her confidence was growing with ever question she asked and every answer she got from him._

"_Emily can persuade people to do things. April can make illusions." He noticed the confused look on Jay's face so he explained, "She can make you think your seeing something that your really not, or she can make you think your not seeing something that you really are." Jay nodded now understanding so he went on. "Cole as you noticed is pure muscle but he can also move things with his mind and Mike he can…borrow as he puts it, other's powers." _

"_Does all of your kind get powers?" Her other hand was now on top of his hand that was holding her other one._

"_No. Its getting late I should get you home before you get in trouble." He had glanced up at the clock on the wall._

"_Are you going to stay with me tonight?" She looked up at him again with pleading eyes._

"_Don't I always?" It was more of a statement then a question and she simply nodded._

_The bright light took me over again and I saw Jay standing in what appeared to be her room, boxes surrounding her as she took cloths out of drawers and throw them in the boxes. There was a light knock on the door and Troy walked in without waiting for her to respond. He ran up to her and embraced her pulling her into a passionate kiss. Pulling back he looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you!" to her and she responded with the same._

"_Jay! Are you finished packing yet?" It sounded like the same women who had called to Jay when Alice and I were visiting her._

"_Almost mom!" Jay turned back to look at Troy. _

"_Don't worry! Everything is working out fine!" Troy looked back at her noticing how nervous she was._

"_It's not fair that dad got transferred! Why is it that I have to put my life on hold for them? No one has ever heard of Jackman, Maine!" Troy laughed as she continued to rant about having to move. She sounded like Rose._

"_Jay, I'm going with you! It was time for my family to move anyways." She stopped complaining about moving and responded to him with, "Aren't they mad about moving?" She made it seem like everyone should be mad about having to move._

"_No! In fact they would move wherever you go. They love you Jay. They want us to be happy and they are fine with moving!" She seemed to be satisfied with his answer. "Of course we won't be going to school in Jackman, Maine. Ha! I need a break from high school!" They both started laughing as he said this. He began to help her pack and she whispered out, "Then here we come Jackman, Maine!"_

_The bright light blinded me again! I don't know how much longer I can do this! I opened my eyes and looked at what was taking place before me in slow motion. I was standing on the side of a back road. The road was familiar it was the road by the high school that lead to Cherry Lane. Jay was approaching me in a black car and on the other side of the road was a man driving a BMW. _

_That's when it happened. The BMW hit a patch of black ice and went flying across to the other side of the road. Jay, slowing realizing what was happening, began to cry and slam on the breaks. The screeching of both cars was ear shattering as Jay tried to avoid hitting the BMW which was speeding toward her side of the lane. She swerved to the side but the BMW was moving to fast and hit her side of the car. _

_The road was quite. It's just a memory I had to repeat to myself over and over again. Jay's head lay on the steering wheel. Blood was pouring out of her. The driver of the BMW was dead; he had smashed his head on his window. Neither airbag had gone off. I heard screaming coming from behind me and Troy passed by. He was sobbing as he ran over to Jay's passenger side door. The driver's side was still pressed up against the BMW._

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! This ISNT happening! I can't loss you! Please! Jay don't do this to me! Please don't leave me!" He had entered her smashed car and undid her seat belt. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head and the other on her waist, carefully lifting her out of the car and onto the opposite side of the road that I was standing on. _

_He was still yelling at her to open her eyes as Emily and Cole walked out of the woods behind me. Emily screamed and Cole just grabbed her and placed her against him in a loving hold. He ran his hands over her hair. "Troy, if you're going to do it you need to do it now. Her heart is stopping." He was looking at his brother with loving eyes._

"_I KNOW!" Troy shouted back but Cole didn't seem to care that his brother had snapped at him. "I know…" Troy trailed off as he looked back down at Jay's face. Her eyes were closed and her hair had turned red and wet from all of the blood gushing out of a cut on her forehead. She was limp in his arms and was quickly turning paler as more blood escaped her body._

"_Jay…I'm so sorry but I can't loss you! Please forgive me!" He brushed her wet hair away from her neck. He lowered his head down to her ear as he repeated, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" He brushed his icy lips on her neck and sunk his teeth in. She screamed in pain and sat upright in his arms._

_Once again that annoying light blinding me! How many memories was I going to see? I saw Jay sitting on a bed in a darkroom. She looked just the way she does now. The window by the bed opened and Troy climbed his way into her room. She didn't look up at him as he sat down next to her._

"_Jay, you're going to have to leave soon. You can't keep living here. They will notice." He looked up at her worried. She still hadn't looked at him._

"_Why? Why do I have to leave?" She was dry sobbing and now looked up into his eyes. He brought her into a tight embrace and whispered comforting words into her ear. _

"_Because they will notice that you haven't grown up, that you don't eat, and that…your eyes are red. Jay it's not safe for you!" He looked worried still but she was still sobbing into his shirt not paying attention to him._

"_I don't fit in with your family!" She hissed it at him and he didn't seem to worry that she seemed really upset at him._

"_Jay. We understand that you don't want to take a human life. We don't and will NEVER hold that against you! Your family! You're the love of my life! Please!" He was trying to convince her of something. Jay was still holding his shirt and not looking up. He began to rub her back._

"_No! Troy, I'm not just going to leave my family!" She was upset now and her words held a dark undertone to them._

"_You don't have a chose!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him to look into her face. She was scared and her eyes were looking at him. "Jay! You will be moving with my family! It is how it is going to be!"_

"_You…You can't make me!" She looked into his eyes with pure hatred!_

"_Yes. I can!" He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder._

"_NO! PUT ME DOWN NOW! TROY JUSTIN YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!" She wasn't yelling at the top of her voice but it was right into his ear and he dropped her._

"_You will wish you had come with us in the morning! I will be back tomorrow to get you!" He jumped out her window and started running as soon as he hit the ground below._

_Jay was lying on the floor where he had dropped her and was sobbing into her hands. "Why? I never wanted this! He isn't who I fell in love with anymore!" She was thinking out loud and soon her thoughts went back into her mind as she sat in the exact same place until morning when she got up and started getting ready for school._

_She walked down the hallway of her house to another door with stickers all over it. She knocked and shouted "Zach wake up! You're going to be late for your first class!" There was no answer. She twisted the door knob and walked in knocking on the door the entire time. "Zach?" The room laid empty, window open and blood on the floor. She looked at the room and took everything in before falling to her knees with her hands on her face sobbing._

_Troy walked up behind her. "I told you to come with me. What happened to him was misfortunate but it's only your fault." He went to place his hand on her shoulder but she leapt up and pushed him against the wall opposite the door to her brother's room._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM??!?!?!" She was yelling full force at him but there was no one else in the house. He simply looked at her and smiled._

"_Love, you had your chose. I warned you." He was smiling as he looked at her._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?! WHERE IS HE!?!?!!?" She was strangling him but he didn't need to breathe. _

_His eyes were a stunning bright blood red. He hadn't worn his contacts and Jay looked into his eyes for the first time. She dropped him and he slid down the wall looking at her._

"_No, no, no, no you didn't! Tell me you didn't!" She was pleading with him as she backed away from him before falling on her knees in front of him. He walked up to her._

"_Sweetie I told you that you would wish that you came with me last night." He was looking down at her sobbing form._

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She was trying to yell at him again but her voice was so weak after learning what Troy had done._

"_Because once your power is added to my family's we will be the most powerful group out there! More then the Volturi! Think about it Jay! I'm offering you the world!" He gave his hand for her to take._

"_I don't want the world! I wanted you…but you aren't the Troy I fell in love with! GET OUT!" She had found her voice again and slapped his hand. She pulled herself up and ran back to her room slamming the door behind her. Troy burst into her room with furry written all over his face._

_  
"You are coming with us!" He was persistent I'll give him that._

"_NO!" She sat down on the bed looking at him._

"_One day you will join us! I will make sure of that! You won't be happy again before you are with us! Trust me you will wish you came with me even more then you do now!" He glared at her and she looked up at him._

"_Tell me one thing." Her voice had changed it was sad and looking for an answer._

"_What?!" He hissed. He appeared to be use to getting his way and Jay was not going along with what he wanted._

"_Did you ever love me? Or was this all about my power?" She was looking for an answer that would keep her afloat._

"_I love you more then life itself. But think about the possibilities! Jay you need to see-"_

"_That your power hungry! That you would use the one who you say you love? Yeah…I see that!" She had interrupted him._

"_Jay one day! One day Jay!" And he jumped out the window and started running again. Jay collapsed onto her side and curled into a small ball, she sobbed. That was all she could do and so she did._

_I was looking at her, or at least the Jay that was in front of me, she was hollow. I saw briefed flashes of days that Jay went through. She got up, went to school, and came home. I saw her parents threaten to hospitalize her because she wasn't eating and I saw her force food down her own throat. I watched on as she talked to herself, as she blamed herself for her brother's death and as she tried to kill herself. I went with her as she talked to the only person who would listen to her, her best friend Jason. I looked on as the two of them talked, hung out and as Jason brought her back to the life of the living…well…kind of living. She and Jason were close and I could see that they both cared for each other. _

_Another bright light took me to the homeroom I had been in this morning. Jay was sitting in one of the desks as the door opened. A boy walked in. He had brownish hair, and was tall. His eyes, skin, and purple bags gave away him away as a vampire. He looked at Jay who simply stared at him. The teacher introduced the boy as 'Alex' and was sent to the seat next to Jay._

"_Hi?" Alex leaned over to talk to Jay who just looked at him confused._

"_Who are you?" She snapped at him angry._

"_Umm…Alex?" He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to her.  
_

"_Tell Troy to leave me alone!" She raised her hand like she had when she saw me._

"_What? Who is Troy?" He abruptly responded realizing that she was trying to leave._

"_So…Troy didn't send you?" She looked at him questioning him._

"_No." He looked at her and his eyes told her that he wasn't lying._

"_Umm…Sorry about the way I acted. Can you meet me after school and we can talk then?" She had put her hand down and was looking at him again. He nodded his head._

_GGRR that bright light was getting on my nerves as it whisked me away to a new memory of Jay and Alex sitting on a couch in what appeared to be an apartment. The two of them were watching a movie and laughing about something. All of a sudden the door to the apartment was kicked down and five vampires walked in carrying a human boy with them. _

"_Troy?! What?" Jay was standing now in front of Alex looking at her ex with hate filled eyes. As her eyes moved over the group she saw Emily, Alice, Cole, Mike, and Jason. Jason was being held by Cole. He was kicking and screaming trying to get away but to no effect. _

_  
"I told you, you would be sorry!" Troy was smiling as he looked at Jay. "One more chance. Join my family!" _

"_NO!" Jay didn't even think she just answered. Alex was off of the couch by now and standing next to Jay. In one sift movement Mike grabbed Alex and held him down._

"_Then who should we kill first Jay? Your vampire boyfriend Alex or your human best friend Jason?" Troy had a smile on his face as he looked at Jay._

"_Neither! Just leave me alone!" She rushed forward but Emily grabbed her and held her back. _

"_Fine guess it's the best friend who dies first then!" With that Troy walked over toward Jason, taking a knife out of his packet. Troy looked back at Jay to make sure she was watching. Emily had Jay down on her knees and her face up looking at Troy. Jason was looking at Jay also. He wasn't speaking. Troy walked over to him and laughed. "She is willing to let you die! Don't you have anything to say?"_

"_No! Jay I love you!" He spat at Troy. Troy just laughed again saying, "Brave, but dumb!" He put the knife back in his pocket. It had obviously been an intimidation tool. Troy picked Jason off of the floor and took Jason's head in his hands. Cole was still holding on to him and Troy tilted his head and bit into Jason. _

"_NO!!! THIS DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!!!!" Jay was sobbing underneath Emily's hands as she watched Troy drain Jason. Troy let go of Jason and Cole laughed. _

"_Now for the boyfriend!" Troy wiped some of Jason's blood that was left on his lips away before walking over to Mike who was still holding Alex. Alex wasn't fighting he looked up at Troy._

"_Ah, so the boyfriend drinks animals. I will take pleasure killing you! Disgrace!" Troy spat after looking into Alex's golden eyes. _

"_Stop!" Jay shouted at Troy, who turned around to look at her._

"_Will you come with us then? Willingly?" Troy had looked into her eyes then for the first time and his face twisted into a disgusting look. "AND will you drink humans?" He had taken in the fact that her eyes were golden._

"_NO! She will not!" Alex spoke for the first time since Troy and his family entered. _

"_What?! Alex I can't let you die!" Jay was pleading with Alex for him to let her go._

"_Jay I love you to much to allow you to do this for me!" Troy laughed at the scene._

"_Fine! If Alex wants to die then die he shall!" Troy jumped onto Alex and tore him to shreds. Jay was fighting against Emily's grasp yelling at Troy to stop._

_Once Troy was done with Alex, he turned his attention back to Jay. "I told you that you would never be happy again. I can tell, remember." He pointed to his temple. "Jay one day when you can no longer take being sad, you will join us!" Emily let go of Jay, who ran over to the bodies that lie in front of her._

"_I will never join you!" She hissed at Troy as she looked down at Jason's face._

"_Trust me, love. I will know if you are happy and I will be back to do this again and again until you finally learn your place!" He put his finger under Jay's chin and raised her face to look at him. She twisted out of his grasp. "Mike lit it up!"_

_Mike who had left the room came back with a thing of gas and matches. He walked around the room spraying gas until he got to Alex's body where he dumped the rest of the can._

"_You will love me one day!" Troy took the match from Mike's hand and threw it into the room before grabbing Jay's arm and holstering her up dragging her out of the room that held her two loves bodies. He dragged her outside of the building throwing her on the grass. "We will be back!" The five of them disappear then, leavening Jay sitting on the grass in front of the apartment complex that had quickly caught flame. She picked herself up and walked slowly away from the building._

_The brightest light I had ever seen flashed._

As I opened my eyes, I looked around at my family who were all looking at Jay still sitting on Alice's lap. Had that really just happened? She looked up at me confused.

"Did you just? I mean did I just?" She looked at me unaware of what to say.

"Yeah, that just happened." My family's eyes twisted to look at me.

"What happened?" Carlisle was looking between the two of us.

"I think Jay just…sucked me into her memories." I looked at her trying to see if I had guessed right that that was what happened.

"Umm… I didn't mean to sorry Edward." She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"It's alright Jay!" I nodded as I slowly said my words, trying to make sure she understood that it was fine.

"Ok well Jay I will show you to a room you can rest in and I will call your parents to let them know that you are here." Carlisle responded. I knew that he had many questions but I realized that as I dove into her mind seeing her past, she was telling it to them and so Carlisle wanted Jay to rest.

"But how did Jay just do that to Edward?" Of course it was Emmett who didn't know when to call it a night.

"Emmett this is enough for tonight. Jay if you follow me I will show you to your room." Carlisle offered his hand to Jay. Jay looked at him and then at the rest of us trying to gage what we took from her life story before taking Carlisle's offered hand and standing up.

"Umm…night everyone." She looked back at all of us before walking out of the room.

* * *

Ok guys please tell me what you think! I need to know if you like it and if i should keep going or not! So please review!! 


	7. Running

_Knock Knock_

Jay hadn't left her room, nor had she been heard from since she sucked me into her memories two nights ago. I wanted to make sure she was ok. Bella was fast asleep on my couch in my room.

"Umm…come in?" The way her voice sounded made me realize she didn't truly know if she wanted to talk but she invited me anyway. I twisted the doorknob slightly and walked in closing the door behind me. She was laying down, curled into a ball on her couch, looking out the window. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't changed since that night.

"Jay are you ok?" Of course she wasn't ok but I didn't really know what else to ask. The look on her face was so lost.

_Yeah Edward I'll be fine._ Her mind was open and she was talking to me. I walked over toward her couch and sat down in front of it looking out the window. If nothing else I knew that I shouldn't leave her alone right now. The look on her face gave away that she had been alone for to long.

_Are you sure?_ She hadn't talked out loud for some reason and I figured that I would do the same for her.

_I snapped you out of my mind as soon as I realized that you were gone. There was one memory you didn't see. It's the one memory that plays over and over again in my mind._ I didn't look at her face but I knew what I would have seen. Her eyes would have been glazed over and her face would have appeared to be dead, nonmoving, unable to.

_What…I mean how did you do that the other night?_ I figured that she snapped me out of her mind when she did for a reason and I didn't want to intrude but I was still fascinated that she was able to do that. Her memories were so real to me.

_I can show you it again if you'd like. I didn't realize I was doing it because you're able to read minds also. I was reliving my memories and I must have dragged you into them with me. Just close your eyes._ Her gaze was still pointed out the window. Her face hadn't changed expression as she said this. I did as she asked and I closed my eyes.

_A bright light over took me. Jay was holding my hand. I looked in front of me and saw another Jay sitting in a corner of a room from a previous memory. Jay must have come along with me this time because the one that was holding my hand looked at me and whispered, "I had just gotten back from the fire." She dropped my hand as she spoke her words._

_The Jay that was in the corner got up and started yelling, swearing, and throwing stuff. She picked up her lamp that was on her night stand and threw it against the wall. She ran over to her dresser throwing all the pictures off and yelling. She collapsed as she picked up one picture and placed her back against the dresser and starting to sob tearlessly. "That was of me and Alex. We got it taken at the fair a week before." I just looked up at her but she wasn't looking at me instead she was watching what the Jay in the memory was doing._

_That Jay got up and opened the top drawer after sobbing for a while. It looked as though she was going to put the picture in the drawer. She pushed back all of her socks and stopped, dropping the picture. The frame shattered when it hit the floor. Jay dug her hands into the dresser and brought out a velvet box. She opened it up and stopped breathing, she just stood there. I couldn't see what was in the box so I looked up at Jay. She just nodded back to the scene that was playing out in front of me._

"_NO!" The Jay in the memory dropped to the floor and curled into a ball. The box fell next to her. I looked at it and took in a sharp breath. The velvet box held an engagement ring. _

_Jay retook my hand and a bright light brought us back to her dark room._

"He was going to ask me that night. We were going on a date. He was taking us to our special place. He never got a chance to ask." She plunged back into darkness and started sobbing again.

"Jay it's not your fault." It was corny but it honestly was all I could think of.

"But it is Edward! If I had just gone with Troy, Alex, and Jason would still be alive!" She was looking at me now.

"Jay I can't believe that you have lived through what you have but it's not your fault. Its Troy's fault not yours!" Her eyes left mine and returned to the window.

"I would have said yes." She mumbled out her words and I barely heard them.

"Yes?"

"To Alex. When he asked me. I would have said yes." She didn't look down at me again instead she looked toward the door having heard someone walking in the hallway. I turned to look at her. "I know it's the past and there is nothing I can do to change it but…it isn't how it should be, how it would have been." She looked down at me._ Can I ask you a question?_ She was talking to me again telepathically.

_If I get to ask you one afterward._ We were still looking at each other and although different emotions were playing on her face the pain was still deep in her eyes. However, now I understood why she was so sad.

_Please don't take this the wrong way but why haven't you changed Bella. It is so clear that the two of you love each other and any moron can see that she wants to be with you forever. _I looked away from her and back out the window.

_I don't want to damn her._ I could almost hear her smiling as I said this.

_Is that what you think we are?_ She moved for the first time since I had been in the room. She lifted her hand and put it on my shoulder.

_Yes._ I was still looking out the window in front of me. She eased herself off of the bed to sit next to me. Her back was up against the couch but she still had her hand on my shoulder.

_Edward._ My gaze was still pointed out the window as she spoke. _Edward look at me._ My eyes slowly, reluctantly moved to fall on her face. She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. _Edward, we're not damned. We're eternal yes and immortal yes but not damned. Why do you think that?_

I looked at her. How did this conversion switch to me? I just looked at her, I couldn't speak just look. _Edward, I don't believe that your damned. You have a family who loves you more then anything! Had you died you never would have met them, never would have had the great times that you guys have had together. And Bella. You never would have met her, never loved her, never have held her. Edward being what you are is not a…a punishment it's a blessing. Think of all you can do now! All that you have done!_ Her eyes hadn't left mine. I knew she was right but I just couldn't bring myself to do that to my Bella. She just looked at me and I her until she spoke, "Want to go for a run?" She laughed and I smiled.

"Sure." Running always cleared my mind when there was something that I needed to think about. It always helped me. She stood up off of the floor and walked to the bathroom on the other side of the bedroom. Quickly she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and closed the door. I allowed my eyes to drift back to the moon. It was gorgeous. She came back out wearing sweats and a tee shirt and looked at my gaze.

_Midnight is my favorite time of the night. It's the ending of one day and the beginning of the next. Ending of one experience and starting of an amazing new one. You never know what the next day may hold, or what challenges you might face but its always something new. People have many midnights. The ending of one experience and the starting of a new one. _She was moving around the room and I just smiled at that. I had never thought of midnight like that, I just thought it was a time. _For me my next midnight will be when Troy leaves me alone. What about you?_ She was walking over toward me and I just smiled.

_Bella._ That was all I said before she grabbed my arm and raised me off the floor. She walked to the door and opened it. We had a bond now. All doors were down and I could hear what she was thinking, or at least what she wanted me to hear. I trusted her and I knew that she trusted me too. I walked out the door following her and closing it behind me. As we walked down the stairs I looked up and noticed Alice opening her door. She simply nodded at me before closing it again.

_Ready? Think you can keep up?_ Jay was standing at the front door. I just smiled.

_Think you can keep up?_ She smiled at this and opened the door walking out. I followed and closed it behind me stepping out onto the porch with her. During the night it had started to rain and now it was pouring. She looked at me and smiled before stepping out into the rain and getting soaked. I followed suit and she turned toward the woods before breaking out into a run.

The sound of the rain hitting our bodies was memorizing. She was faster then I thought she would be and I had to try to keep up. Normally I don't think when I run but she was always a little faster then me. She would run up to any logs, or trees that were on the forest ground and jump onto them then push off of them. I heard her giggling and laughing as she darted around trees. Running for her must be like it is for me.

I hadn't noticed her stopping until she was at a dead stop right in front of me. She smiled as she walked slowly into the clearing that was in front of her. The sight that was in front of me was gorgeous. It was an opening with a small crystal clear pond and waterfall. The ground was covered with small flowers and grass. This was her special place.

"I found it one day while running. I come here to think and relax." She wasn't looking at me so I followed her gaze and my eyes set upon fish in the pond.

"Is this Alex and your special place?" I didn't want to bring up bad memories but why was she bringing me here if it was special to her.

"No, I found it while running a week after the fire." Her voice was barely above a whisper but she was smiling. "Anyways let's keep going." She didn't look at me to see if I was following before running through the other side of the clearing. I thought that this clearning was why we were running? I had to sprint to catch up to her. She was laughing again and jumping and twirling. She sure loves to run!

Wait I still had my question that I was allowed to ask her. _Jay?_ I looked around and she was no where to be seen. Not even a blur of her.

_Yeah!_ She was behind me and spun around stopping. She had a smile on her face and it reached her eyes. The gaze that was so present the first day we talked was slipping away out of her eyes.

_I still get to ask you a question._ She just laughed as I said this. We were somewhere in the woods and she walked over to a log and sat down. I watched her sitting until she nodded telling me to go on. _Are you able…to take others memories and make them…? _I couldn't think of the right word.

_Appear in their mind?_ She knew what I was getting at and finished for me. To anyone who came upon the scene they would have seen two gorgeous people just staring at each other. No words were spoken between us and with the thunder any words that were spoken would have been eaten by the weather never to reach the other even with our super hearing. I just nodded an answer telling her that's what I was getting at.

_It's harder, and the quality of the memory isn't as good but yeah I can play an image memory over in their mind._ She was looking at me and the rain was pouring even harder now dripping off of her face. _It's getting worse, we should head back unless you had more questions._

_None right now._ She just nodded as she stood up and walked past me getting ready to run. I thought to my self, how does she do it? She is really strong. I nearly died when I left Bella! I heard laughter and looked up from the ground to see Jay staring at me…had she heard me?

_Edward no I'm not the girl I was when I lived in NYC before I met Troy. But no I wouldn't go back and change that; I never would have met Alex or become such good friends with Jason. And yes I am dead inside Edward. I'm a shell, numb to the world outside my body and numb to all my feelings. But meeting your family has helped me. Just take comfort in that. I will be alright, I will go on living whether or not it hurts._ She turned and starting running back where we came from. I followed her.

_Jay? I'm glad that you met my family._ Neither of us said anything else as we both enjoyed the running. We sprinted through the forest at speeds I never even tried to get to before. She kept pushing herself forward, faster and further from me. I watched as the clearing with the waterfall past us by and as the opening to the forest got closer she came into view. She was walking and so I slowed to walk with her into the house.

As we walked up the steps I looked into her face. Her eyes still held pain but I could see that it wasn't as much as it had been. We really were helping her. The door to the house opened and Alice stood looking at both of us. Jay started laughing as she led me into the house. Esme came out of the living room hearing laughter and took in the scene.

The two of us were drenched; there was no dryness on us. Jay's makeup that she had put on for school on Friday was smearing down her face thanks to the rain. Her hair was soaking and dripping water every chance it got. I looked down at myself and noticed that I looked no better then her. I must have stepped into mud because my pants were coated with wet dirt that was sliding off onto the floor.

"Upstairs NOW!! Get cleaned up before you get MY house dirty!" Esme was mostly talking to me. The mud had started to slip off of my pants onto the floor below; unfortunately the floor below was a white rug. I took my shoes off and carried them upstairs. Jay had done the same and was following a couple steps behind me. She turned into her room and I saw her turn on the light before closing her door. There was hope. She was going to be ok. Everything was going to be alright. I walked into my own room and into the shower to clean up as Esme had commanded. Tomorrow all of the boys were going on a hunting trip, leaving the girls alone.

* * *

Ok tell me what you think:) 


	8. Girls Day

Last night I went running with Edward. It was strange. He is the first person…well vampire to be able to keep up with me in a long time. I was state champion at the 100 sprint for track. I was queen at track and it was taken away from me in one second though. Last night was the first time in a long time that I was able to let myself go, allow myself to have…fun. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I can't quite put my finger on it but I think that I'm happy.

I could hear the boys leaving for their hunting trip downstairs. It was dawn and my hair was still wet from my shower. I swung my legs off the side of the couch and stood up. The Cullen's had taken me into their house and I wasn't acting like a guest. I walked over to the door and twisted the bronze door handle and slipped out of my room. I was wearing sweats and a tee and as I walked to the top of the stairs I could see the Cullen's by the door. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were all wearing jeans and a tee but the girls were wearing designer clothing. I do not fit in here.

I walked quietly down the stairs and stood on the last step looking at all of them. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie all looked at me with surprise. I quickly looked at the floor. Cold arms wrapped themselves around me and I looked up to see Alice hugging me. What should I do? I lifted my arms hesitantly and placed them around her back hugging her.

"We should get going. We should be back before night." Edward was the only person who spoke and he opened the door. I was still looking at the floor but the cold air that came in made me look up. Emmett and Jasper were staring at me like deer in front of a car.

"What?" I returned their stares. Alice let go of me and stood by my side. Jasper squinted his eyes and looked at everyone.

"Umm…you're happy?" It should have been a statement but he was asking me. I laughed a small laugh as his gaze met mine again.

"Yeah. I'm happy." Esme smiled at me as I said this. Jasper just nodded his head before walking out the door followed by the other two. Alice looked at me and I could see her eyes look down at what I was wearing.

"You're not wearing those to the mall!" Her small pixie like head shook as she took in what I was wearing.

"Your right. I'm not going to the mall." I smiled and turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Yeah you are!" She grabbed my hand. I knew there was no point in arguing but I tried anyways.

"Why? I don't shop." It was true I hadn't been shopping since my mom had dragged me to get new jeans before school…last year. She didn't answer me as she led me up the stairs. Rosalie was following me and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"In." Alice had let go of my hand and pointed to an open door that lead to a huge bedroom, a huge pink bedroom. I knew that if I didn't walk in they would push me in so I reluctantly walked. I should have stayed in my room. I was safe in there.

"We are taking you and Bella shopping!" Alice was almost screaming with joy as she said this. I looked at Rosalie who was leaning against the door frame. My eyes were pleading for help but she just shook her head before walking into the room, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Sit." Rosalie pointed to the vanity that was in front of Alice. I put on an angry face and walked over sitting down and glaring at them.

For the next hour the two of them worked on me. Pulling at my hair and twisting it. Plucking and prodding my face. Finally Alice stepped back from me. Rosalie walked into the bathroom and handed me a mirror. As I looked into the reflection that was staring back at me I realized that I have been living my life the way that Troy has wanted me to. I'm going to go shopping today; I'm going to go have fun today.

Alice had put my hair up into a simple twisted, curly pony tail, and Rosalie had put on a basic amount of make up. I looked good, I thought. Both of them smiled at me. I didn't know what to say. This family, these people, I barely knew yet they were giving me my life back. I owed them so much and I knew I could never repay them for what they have done for me.

"Outfit time!" Alice squealed as she said this. She took my hand and pulled me up off of the sit that I had been busing thinking on and pulled me toward the largest closet I had ever seen. "What do you think? Jeans and a cute top or a skirt?" She wasn't looking at me and wasn't talking to me instead she was looking past me to where Rosalie was now putting on her own makeup.

"Go casual." Alice nodded and walked into the closet taking out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She handed them to me and led me to the bathroom, pushing me in and closing the door. What am I getting myself into?

"These jeans are too small!" I hadn't even tried to put them on yet but they looked like they wouldn't fit.

"Just put them on!" Alice was giggling and I could tell she was standing right outside the door. I slipped the jeans on pulling on the tops trying to get them up over my hip bone but they weren't supposed to go up that high I guess because they wouldn't move anymore. I looked at the top that she had handed me. It was cute yet simple and I liked it. I pulled it over my head careful not to mess up my hair. I turned to look at myself in the huge mirror. I looked better then I have looked in a long time.

Alice opened the door and grabbed my hand. She walked me over to her bed and handed me some shoes. They were simple pumps and I put them on. I looked back up at her and noticed that she had changed her clothes. Rosalie walked over to me and smiled, "Done" she pronounced. I smiled at the two of them.

"Oh, I hear Bella moving around upstairs." Alice smiled and skipped out of the room to go get their next victim. I smiled and walked out of her room. I decided to go make breakfast for Bella.

Bella came down the stairs an hour later. Alice and Rosalie had worked on her too and smiled as she looked at me and realized that I too had been their victim. I placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table in front of her and she sat down.

"Ready for today?" The sarcasm was heavy in my voice and Bella smiled as she looked up at me.

"No." She was truthful with her answer even though Alice had just skipped into the room and looked at the two of us.

"Hurry!" She glanced at the food in front of Bella. Bella smiled and started eating slower.

Alice Point of View

They were finally ready! Bella had taken forever to eat. I think she did that on purpose just to annoy me. Her and Jay were getting along great though. Rosalie was waiting with me at the front door. We were taking her car to the mall. Bella and Jay rounded the corner and stopped as the saw me and Rosalie waiting for them. Jay looked as though she was about to sprit back up the stairs to her room.

"Let's get going." Rosalie put a smile on her face and opened the door. She was acting different, almost nice. It was strange to see her act nice but it was better then her being mean so I didn't ask about it as I followed her out the door and toward her car. Bella and Jay were taking up the rear and walking rather slow.

"Come on!" I was bouncing up and down from excitement as I stared at the two of them making their slow way to the car. They looked at each other and started laughing. Jay was a vampire so why didn't she like to shop? Hopefully we would change that.

We finally set off for the mall. I turned on the radio but nothing good was on and so I turned it down for background noise only. "So Jay, why don't you like shopping?" She had been looking intently out the window and upon hearing her name twisted her head to look at me.

"I just…don't go shopping." She laughed when she had finished. I looked at Rosalie and smiled. We were going on an all day shopping spree with the two people who hated shopping most. Poor Jay and Bella have no idea how much we are going to buy today.

"When are the boys getting back?" It was Bella who had asked and I knew that she was only wondering about one boy.

"Edward should be back before dark." I didn't bother to mention the other men. She smiled and blushed as I answered her question directly. We were pulling into the parking lot and Rosalie had founded a parking spot close to the doors. We all made our way out of the car and headed into the mall.

"First stop." I turned into one of my favorite stores. I knew that Bella wouldn't like us spending money on her but she would get over that as soon as my brother stopped being stubborn. I looked behind me to see Bella following and Rosalie close behind her. Jay was looking into the store that was across from the one we were looking at. I walked up to her and took her hand. She was looking at Game Stop and I just laughed. "You're going to get along great with Emmett and Jasper" I dragged her into the clothing store without another word.

Rosalie had already pulled some clothes off of the racks and were handing them to Bella to go try on. I laughed as Bella looked from the cloths, to me, back to the clothes and a scared look appeared on her face. She knew that today was going to be a long day.

"How about this one?" Jay was laughing. I looked toward her and saw her holding the ugliest dress I have ever seen. That outfit, if it can even be called that, should be burned and buried. It was a tea dress and was electric yellow with lime green flowers all over it. Bella ran up and took it from her.

"You have to try this one!" Bella was laughing. I looked over to Rosalie. She looked as though she was going to die just looking at it.

"Only if you try one on too!" Jay picked up another one of those gross dresses and twirled it around her finger. There shouldn't even be one of those dresses let alone a whole rack full. Bella and Jay headed off to the dressing rooms. I just stood there, stunned by the hideousness of the dresses.

"What do you think?" I had made me way over to the dressing rooms dragging Rosalie who kept saying 'I don't want to see that…thing ever again.' She was talking about the dresses that were now on Bella and Jay. The two of the walked out of the dressing room and it was Jay who had spoken. Jay looked at Bella, and Bella looked at Jay before both of them died of laughter and fell over onto the ground. Rosalie was cracking a smile too. I was gone already laughing harder then I had ever thought possible.

"Put these on! You need to complete your outfit!" Rosalie had grabbed two boxes of shoes off the shelf near us. Jay opened the box on the ground and started laughing again. The shoes were the brightest green ever. Bella grabbed the shoes and put them before walking down the isle like she was on the runway. She was blushing and waving. Jay couldn't move she was laughing so hard, even Rosalie was now laughing.

By the time we stopped laughing the entire store was looking at us. We were all sitting on the ground in some what of a circle laughing. Jay was the first to compose herself as she spoke to one of the ladies who worked at the store, "I don't think it's my size." This of course sent us back into hysteria until Jay dragged Bella back into the dress room forcing her to change.

Meanwhile Rosalie and I went up to buy the clothes that we had already picked out. We knew that they would fit Bella and Jay and that they would look amazing and by the looks of the people in the store we also knew that it was time to leave. Bella and Jay joined as at the counter and looked at what we were buying.

"What is all of this?" Jay coolly asked me taking in the massive amount of clothing piled in front of her.

"Clothing." I just smiled as I handed over my credit card to the lady who was ringing us up.

"For whom?" Her English was perfect and I had to laugh.

"For you two of course!" She just started at me and shook her head.

"Anyway I can get you not to buy it?" The lady handed me back my card and began to put the clothes into bags.

"Too late!" Rosalie answered her question this time. The lady handed us each two bags before we exited the store.

"Where to now?" Rosalie was asking me.

"Home!" Bella answered before I could and I just smiled.

"How about this store?" I just smiled as I stopped in front of Victoria's Secret.

"NO!" Bella was blushing and backing up from us. Rosalie gently took her under the elbow and lifted her up a little before bringing her into the store. Jay was laughing as she watched Bella try to get away.

"I'd hate to be you right now!" She said before bursting into giggles. I just looked at her and smiled.

"We're here for you too." She stopped giggling at once and turned on her heels trying to leave. I grabbed her as Rosalie had done to Bella and brought her back into the store.

"Why? I don't have a boyfriend!" She was squirming more then Bella trying to get away.

"So? You still need bras and stuff." Rosalie said as she let go of Bella in front of a display of bras.

"Bella, I say we dash out of here as fast as we can!" Jay was smiling at Bella and both of them looked as they were about to do just that.

"We will just bring you right back." Both of their smiles vanished from their faces as they realized that they couldn't get away. I started picking up panties and bras and draping them over my arm. Jay walked up to the sweatpants and tees and brought one of each down.

"These are nice." She smiled at me and I just shook my head.

"Your going to get underwear too." I knew what she was trying to do. She figured that if we were forcing her to buy something she would go for sweats. I walked over toward her and took the PJs from her hands and put them over my arm after handing her some bras. "Are these your size?" I could tell that if she could blush she would be as red as a tomato but she looked at the tag and nodded her head.

"Come on Bella! I'm sure Edward would love to see you in this!" I turned my attention away from Jay to see Rosalie holding a two piece yellow lacy babydoll. I smiled as I walked over. Bella was franticly shaking her head saying 'No no no' over and over. I took it from Rosalie's hands and placed it on my arm.

"To bad we're getting it anyway. Edward will thank us later." I smiled as I looked at Bella before continuing, "And I'm sure you will too." I walked away from a pouting Bella and started picking up more stuff. By the time we went to pay Rosalie and my arms were loaded with clothing, bras, babydolls, panties and even two bathing suits. Bella and Jay stalked grumpily behind us as we paid.

"Ok. Now can we go home?" Bella was asking me as soon as we left the store. Each of us had bags and bags full of today's shopping.

"Nope. One more stop!" I led the way to a very expensive dress store and walked in. Jay stopped at the door of the store but Rosalie and Bella walked past me for I had stopped next to Jay.

"I don't belong in a store like this." Jay was looking into the store through the open door at all of the dresses.

"Of course you do!" I picked her up like I had at Victoria's Secret and brought her into the store.

Rosalie had already found a dress that she loved. It was a long white one that dropped to her ankles. The dress was a halter top and had beaded sequence around the top and down to form an 'X' with the sequence that came around from the back underneath her breasts. There was also a split up the middle of the dress that stopped at about where her knees will be. She smiled at me as she showed off her dress. She placed it over her arm and walked back toward Bella to help her find one.

"Do I have to get one?" Jay was talking to me. I hadn't realized I was still holding her but I just shook my head yes and led her off toward a rack of dresses.

"Every girl needs a nice dress." I let go of her and started looking. I stopped as I found my dress. It was gorgeous I loved it! It was a deep reddish color. It was a halter top and the neck line plummeted until it was between my breasts. The dress's bottom was on an angle. At the top it was just above my knees and at the other side it was all the way at my ankles. The side that was up above my knee met at a little bow. I pulled it off the rack and put it against me, its silky cloth feeling so delicate.

"It's so…gorgeous." Jay was staring at the dress and had thought the exact same thing about it that I had. I smiled at her.

"Yes it is, and yours will be to." The smile that had been on her face dropped at once. I put the dress over my arm and turned back to the dresses to find one for Jay.

"Oh." Jay pulled out a dress from the racks. It was…stunning. She held a light blue dress with beaded like flowers placed on it in different places. The dress dropped down to her ankles and it was a halter top which turned into thin strips on the back and crisscrossed down the back of the dress. The bottom fabric started again right above where her butt would be. There was also a slit going up the side of the dress. She smiled at me.

"Its…amazing." I took the dress from her and placed it on mine in my arms. We left the racks to find Rosalie and Bella. I looked over at Jay. She was smiling and her eyes were glowing almost. She was so happy!

"Alice!" I heard Rosalie call my name. Jay and I walked up to her and saw the dress she was holding in her hands. It was a strapless baby blue with a little sequence in the middle at the top. There was a fabric like belt going around the waist. The bottom of the dress was layered almost. It was so Bella.

We headed off to the dressing rooms to try on our dresses.

"Ok, on the count of three come out!" It was Jay who was talking. She sound excited for someone who didn't even want to shop in the first place. I was happy that she was coming around and was enjoying herself. "One, Two, Three."

All four of the dressing room doors opened and I stared in disbelief. The three girls in front of me where so gorgeous in the dresses. "Ok, take them off lets buy them!" I didn't say anything else before heading back into the dressing room and changed. By the time I was done changing Bella and Jay were out of the rooms holding their dresses talking but the second I opened my door the stopped talking. Mmm…what was up?

"Ok. Let's go." Rosalie joined me outside her dressing room and led us up to pay. Bella tripped over something on the way to the counter and Jay caught her before she fell flat onto the ground. Both girls started laughing.

"See what I told you about me and flat ground!" Jay placed Bella up right and started laughing again.

"Ok, home now." Rosalie was carrying all four dresses while the bags were split up amongst Bella, Jay and I. We headed out to the car and placed all of the bags in the trunk, surprisingly they all fit.

Once Rosalie had started the car I turned the radio on. The second Jay heard the song she started singing along. It was Jesse McCartney. Rosalie laughed before joining in. Bella and I soon joined the two of the singing. The sky was covered in clouds so Rosalie put down the top of the car. Jay started dancing and laughing and as I turned around I saw Bella mouthing the words pretending to be Jesse. She looked really into the song. I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" I jokingly asked before starting to sing along with the song again. It wasn't long until Rosalie was pulling up our driveway and turning the car off.

"Wow!" Rosalie hopped out of the car as she spoke. She opened the trunk and started to gather the bags. "The boy's aren't here to be our bellhops so we have to carry our own bags." She pretended to pout.

"Dumb, selfish boys." Jay said as a smile took over her face. "Hey I have an idea! How about Bella and I give you two makeovers!" For a second I thought her face looked at me evilly as she spoke but I just laughed that thought away.

"No" Rosalie didn't even pause before answering.

"I have to agree with Rosalie on this topic." Jay and Bella just looked at the two of us.

"Please! I promise it will be fun!" Bella smiled at me and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I could feel my will giving away as I looked at her. "If you let me make you over I'll let you make me over when ever you want!" I smiled at this thought. It was always a hassle to get her to agree, what's the worse she could do to me?

"Fine." I answered her and she took my hand.

"Please Rosalie." Jay was looking at Rosalie. Good luck, I thought, she doesn't let anyone touch her face.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air in defeat and stalked off toward the house. Jay and Bella just looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

I have pics. of the dresses that they bought in my profile! Please review 


	9. Make Overs

This one is shorter but funny! Please review when your done!

* * *

The plan that Bella and I came up with is diabolical…almost evil. Rosalie led us into the house, each of us carrying more bags then I would have thought possible. Alice walked into the house before me and I noticed that both she and Rosalie had dropped their bags at the foot of the stairs. I followed suit.

"Ok, let's go! Upstairs now!" Bella was talking to Rosalie and Alice and was ushering them upstairs. We both knew that if they refused there was no way we could get them up the stairs but both of them started up on their own.

"My room?" Alice was asking Bella as we marched up the stairs and Bella just nodded her head and followed her up. Once inside Alice's room, Rosalie went over to the stereo that Alice owned and turned it on.

"Turn it up!" Alice began to dance in the middle of the floor and Rosalie turned the music up loud before joining her sister. I stood just inside the door thinking of our plan, either they would laugh, or they would kill us but either way it would be fun. A cold hand grabbed me and pulled me into the room. Alice was dancing with me and Rosalie had grabbed Bella and was dancing with her.

"Ok. Time for the makeovers!" Bella was laughing as she said this. We had already planned on her working on Alice and I would work on Rosalie.

"Fine. Let me get the makeup." Alice stopped dancing and brought out a bag full of makeup before sitting on the floor. "Get to it." She laughed. I looked over at Bella and smiled before kneeling in front of Rosalie. This was going to be too much fun.

"Close your eyes…both of you!" Bella spoke to Alice before turning to look at Rosalie too. Both girls looked at each other before closing their eyes. I looked into the bag and began to make over Rosalie. After about ten minutes I looked at Bella and smiled, I was done. She looked back at me and nodded, she was done also.

"Ok, you can look." I spoke to Alice and Rosalie before lifting Bella off the floor ready to run. Both girls walked into the bathroom and screamed.

"I think its time to go!" I laughed as I swung Bella onto my back and rushed out of Alice's room.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Alice was yelling from the top of the stairs before running after us. Rosalie was right behind her.

"Crap! Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea!" Bella was laughing into my back as we ran around the dinning room table. Both Alice and Rosalie entered the room and I stopped. We were trapped. Alice started walking on the right side of the table, while Rosalie came up the left side. I let Bella down and the two of us started backing up away from the table and the two angry vampires who were walking towards us.

"Revenge is sweet." Rosalie was looking right at me. Bella and I had backed up against the wall now…there was no where to go. Alice and Rosalie stepped up to us.

"Now it's your turn." Alice's smile looked too big for her face as she whispered her words to us. Rosalie rounded the table and took hold of me. I knew that I couldn't get away from her without leaving Bella and it was both of our plan so I allowed myself to be taken captive.

"NNOOOO!" Bella was squirming against Alice's hold as they lead us up the stairs and back into Alice's room. Rosalie walked in first and upon entering the room turned the music up loud enough to be heard down stairs. Alice appeared in the doorway holding Bella. The door was closed and locked and we were trapped.

"Don't move!" Alice placed Bella on the ground and she quickly began to crawl. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Alice trying to stop a crawling Bella.

"Oh, come on! All's fair in…makeovers." Rosalie had stepped in front of Bella in order to stop her. She laughed as Bella crawled into her.

"Well, to be honest your makeover was more of a make under." I stated and Rosalie glared down at me.

"So will yours!" She walked toward me and I began to back away from her again. "Sit!" I did as I was told even though I knew what was going to happen. I looked over at Bella and saw that Alice had gotten her to sit also.

After ten minutes of being poked and prodded with makeup Rosalie was finally finished. Alice was also done with Bella.

"Go look!" Rosalie spoke for the first time since she started working on me. I stood up and walked to the bathroom slowly followed by Bella. I took a short look in the mirror before turning back out of the bathroom and running at Rosalie. No one was in the room though and the door was wide open.

"Oh Rosalie!" I called as I ran out of the room. I could hear Bella trying to follow but I was going vampire fast and plowing down the stairs. Rosalie was dieing of laughter in the living room. I ran over to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Oh come on! Fight back Rosalie!" Alice was standing in the hallway looking at the scene in front of her. She was laughing and didn't hear Bella come down the stairs.

"Oh Alice?" As Alice turned to face Bella, Bella jumped on her. Alice fell down in surprise that Bella had just jumped on her. I turned my attention back to Rosalie.

"Don't tickle me!!" Rosalie was squirming underneath me as I tickled her sides. "Stop!" She was dieing of laughter. Bella had started to tickle Alice but some how Alice flipped over so she was on top of Bella and she started to tickle Bella.

"Truce! Truce!" Rosalie was screaming underneath me. I looked over at Bella who was crying because she was laughing so hard before helping Rosalie up. Alice also stopped tickling Bella.

"Revenge is sweet!" I repeated what Rosalie had said only a little while ago.

"Yeah well…we'll see who the last one to get revenge is!" Rosalie responded with a smile. We had left the radio on upstairs and we could hear the song perfectly down here.

"Switch by Will Smith!" I yelled as I began to dance. Rosalie laughed and started to walk away. I grabbed her hand and began to make her dance. She tried to get away but I saw her look over to where Alice and Bella were dancing in the hallway.

"Fine!" Rosalie began to dance and Alice and Bella made their way into the living room with us. We were dancing like idiots, making complete fools of ourselves. Rosalie even tried to break-dance. Bella and I were doing the chicken dance and Alice was doing the dumb dances like the shopping cart, sprinkler, and swimming. The song ended and we all started laughing so hard that we fell down.

"Um" I sat straight up and looked into Emmett's face.

Edward's Point of View

We were finally home! Today had been a long day. I knew I was going to long without hunting but I didn't want to leave Bella even for day. I finally had to go; it was getting to hard to be around Bella. The four of us walked up the driveway. We could hear music coming from the house. Emmett was the first one in the door and as soon as he walked in he froze. What was he looking at? I was the next one to walk in and had the same reaction as Emmett did.

Alice, Rosalie, Jay, and Bella were in the living room dancing. As I took a closer look at the four of them I could see that they all looked like clowns. Alice's face was covered in green eye shadow I'm guessing because she looked like the Lockness monster. Rosalie's face was powdered down so she had no face color at all and had large red blush marks on her face along with bright yellow eye shadow on her eye lids and down the side of her eyes plus the red blush was also on her eye brows. Bella had what looked like purple blush smeared all over her face. Jay had lines of pink and orange eye shadow running down her face.

That enough would have sent me into a fit of laughter but all four girls were standing in the living room dancing. Rosalie was rolling around the floor, Alice looked like she was swimming and was making funny faces and Jay and Bella were both doing the chicken dance. I could feel Jasper and Carlisle next to me.

The music stopped and all four girls started laughing before falling into a heap on the floor.

"Um" Emmett was the first one to find his voice. As soon as he spoke all four girls head's snapped in our direction and they froze.

"Nice makeup!" Jasper was laughing now. He lost control and was rolling around on the ground like Rosalie had been.

"Yeah and you should get trophies for your dancing too!" Emmett had lost it also and he was clinching his side because of his laughter.

"You're just mad cause you're not as pretty as us, nor can you dance as good as us." Jay was the first girl who spoke. I was still frozen because of what I had just seen. "I say we give them a make over too!" Now that unfroze me and I started to run up the stairs but Alice was to quick and she grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. Emmett and Jasper had stopped laughing and were running but not fast enough. Rosalie grabbed Emmett and Jay and tackled Jasper.

"Here you go!" Bella was standing next to Alice handing her some…eye shadow.

"Not that!" I squirmed even more as Bella walked away handing makeup to the other girls.

"Here you go Edward…now don't you just look so cute!" Alice had finished putting makeup on me and was letting me get up. Rosalie and Jay were also done and as I looked at Emmett and Jasper I couldn't help but laugh! We all looked like reject clowns.

"Mean!" Emmett yelled but the second he looked at Jasper and I, he started laughing again. Jasper hadn't even gotten off the floor before he started to laugh as well.

"Well, look at my family." I composed myself enough to look up at Esme who was laughing in Carlisle's arms. We all looked so ridicules and of course she took out a camera and ordered us to get together for a picture.

"No!" Emmett became suddenly serious as he shook his head.

"Yes or no video games…ever again!" He stopped shaking his head and walked over toward the girls who were already for the picture. I smiled as I caught Bella's eyes she was dieing of laughter inside, what did Alice do to me? Jasper got up off the ground and walked toward us also.

"Say cheese!" Esme was trying so hard not to laugh long enough to take a couple of pictures of us. We all got together and smiled.

"CHEESE!!!" We all said at once! As soon as she was done we all died of laughter and collapsed on the ground.


	10. Games

"Ok I'm board!" Alice was shouting up the stairs at all of us. "I said I'm board! Hello!" She was waiting for us to come entertain her. It was night now and everyone had taken their shower undoing their makeover, well makedown.

"So?" I couldn't help but leave my room and stand at the top of the stairs and yell at her. My parents had gone on their anniversary cruise, as they always do, yesterday and I told them that I was staying at a friend's house.

"So! Come down and we'll play a game!" Alice had her hands on her hips and she looked to be angry at me for asking. Jasper came running out of his room and dashed past me down the stairs to pick up Alice. "Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward!! NOW!" Wow she was bossy when she was board.

"Ha! You have no idea!" Edward had walked past me and had apparently heard my mind, "You might as well join us or else she'll come up and get you." I was tempted to see pixie Alice try to come up and get me but decided against it and started downstairs.

"EMMETT!!" Someone ran past me almost throwing me off the stairs followed by Rosalie.

"What did he do?" Edward was walking behind me and Rosalie stopped on the stairs to stare at Edward.

"What else? He apparently put a dent in my car!" I just laughed a little and continued walking down the stairs and into the living room. Alice was in Jasper's lap on one of the sofas; Emmett was sitting on a chair almost curled into a ball repeating, 'I'm sorry!' I sat down on the empty sofa and smiled at Alice.

"What are we playing?" Her face light up and she smiled back at me.

"Not truth or dare Alice!" Edward had walked in and had read her mind before sitting on the other side of the sofa I was on. Rosalie hit Emmett upside the head before sitting on his lap.

"Oh! Truth or dare!!" Emmett had begun to jump up and down in his seat and Rosalie did not look like she was having fun.

"Truth or dare!" Jasper was also looking happy about the prospect of the game.

"Looks like its truth or dare dear brother!" Alice mocked Edward and then laughed. "Ok I'll go first! Emmett truth or dare?" I just sat there on the sofa. Why were vampires playing truth or dare?

"Dare!" Alice started giggling and her face twisted into an evil look.

"I dare you to eat a whole chocolate bar!" I just looked around at all of their faces. Everyone looked totally grossed out and horrified. Emmett looked like someone just punched him in the face. I resisted the urge to ask what was so dareish about it.

"We…we don't have chocolate!" Emmett finished his sentence with a smile but it was soon wiped away as Alice produced a chocolate bar out of her pocket. "You had a vision!"

"Yup! Now here you go!" She smiled and tossed him the bar of chocolate. Emmett eyed the bar like it was death in a wrapper. He muttered some curse words as he opened the package, he squeezed his nose trying to avoid tasting it and he stuffed the whole bar in his mouth at once. He chewed and his face turned into a disgusted look. He stood up abruptly and Rosalie fell off of his lap as he ran up the stairs. We could hear him throwing up in the bathroom upstairs. I just laughed! I couldn't help it; the look on his face made me loss all control.

"Not funny!" Emmett had walked back down and was glaring at all of us. Everyone was laughing at him. "Jay!" I stopped laughing at once and turned to look at him. Here it comes. "Truth or dare!" I could pick truth but then he would see me as weak, if I picked dare I would be asked to do something embarrassing but at least they wouldn't think me weak.

"Dare!" I smiled as I said this and he cocked his head to the side. He smiled at me and my face dropped. What is he thinking of making me do?

"Alice have another chocolate bar?" He eyed me evilly never moving his eyes from my face as he spoke to Alice. He expected me to look horrified but I just giggled a little.

"Yeah but-"She had begun to protest but Emmett cut her off say, "Its truth or dare just because she is a guest doesn't mean I have to go easy on her." I could see that that wasn't what Alice was going to say but she just shook her head and handed Emmett another chocolate bar.

"Here! Eat this!" He threw it at me and I caught it. I couldn't help but laugh at him as I opened the wrapper. I looked at everyone. I could see Edward and Alice trying not to laugh, Rosalie and Jasper were horrified, and Emmett looked proud that he was making me do this dare. I just smiled as I took a large bite out of the chocolate. Yeah, it tasted horrible but I was use to it. I had to eat human food everyday to keep my parents happy. I just smiled as I took another bite and finished the bar.

"Now Emmett next time you dare me, make it a good dare!" I throw the wrapper at him and it bounced off his head. He was staring at me stunned that I had just swallowed the whole bar of chocolate.

"How did you….Why aren't you…" Alice was dieing of laughter and Edward was even smiling at the lack of words that Emmett was able to produce.

"I tried to tell you! Jay eats human food everyday! I tried to get you to pick another dare!" Alice finally calmed down enough to say those few words. Emmett's face looked even more disgusted and this sent Alice back into a fit of laughter.

"I have to eat human food or else my parents will know that something is up. As for throwing it up, yeah do that too but I can hold it better then you!" Jasper was starting to laugh as Emmett's face was growing even more disgusted. "Truth or dare Jasper!" I ignored the look I was getting from Emmett and kept the game going. I could see Emmett starting to sit back down and Rosalie sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Umm…dare?" He wasn't sure what to say. Ummm… _Hey Edward? Do you guys have any costumes?_ Everyone was watching me but I made my face look as though I was thinking. Edward answered me and a smiled formed on my face.

"Jasper, I dare you to go outside in the rain wearing a duck costume and splash around in the rain quacking…oh and Edward will video tape it." Jasper just glared at me and then his face turned to Edward.

"How did she knew we had a duck costume!?" Edward started laughing. "That's not fair!" Jasper looked to Alice for support.

"Go change honey!" Alice was laughing at the thought of Jasper looking like a duck.

"FINE! Dumb mind readers!" He stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

"Hey!" I shouted after him. Emmett was laughing now. Edward left the room to get the video camera. Bella appeared at the entryway to the living room.

"What's going on?" She smiled at me and I just nodded my head at Jasper who had reappeared at the foot of the stairs in a yellow duck costume.

"Jasper? What on earth are you wearing?" Bella died of laughter.

"We're playing truth or dare and Jay is evil!" He glared at me and I just smiled back. Edward entered the room and looked at Bella.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He ran over to her and hugged her giving her a light kiss on her lips.

"What and miss Jasper as a duck? Don't think so!" Edward didn't fight with Bella but instead brought his arm down around her waist and lead her to the door. "What are we doing?" Bella didn't know the rest of Jasper's dare.

"The rest of Jasper's dare of course!" The rest of the family got up and followed us outside, Jasper coming out last. He glared at me one more time before walking out into the rain and into a huge puddle of water.

"Quack! Quack! Quack!" Jasper was turning and splashing in the puddle. Poor Alice was laughing so hard she fell over. Edward was having a hard time trying to keep the camera straight and Bella was lost in her laughter. Rosalie came over to me giggling and hugged me.

"Thank you!" Was all she said as she started to full out laugh. Jasper walked back up to the porch and looked at me.

"Happy?" He walked over to Alice and helped her up.

"Immensely" Was all I said before I turned and led everyone back inside to the living room. Jasper sprinted upstairs to change and we all got comfortable waiting for him.

"Rosalie truth or dare!" Jasper hadn't even entered the room before he asked her. I looked at her and smiled.

"Dare!" She bobbed her head confidently in her answer.

"I dare you not to touch a car's engine for the next three months!" Her face dropped and she looked appalled at him.

"WHAT?! NO!" She started shaking her head. She was not the type I figured would work on cars but she was yelling at Jasper.

"That's your dare!" Jasper just smiled at her and glared. I swore I heard her whisper 'I hate you' under her breath.

"Truth or dare Edward!" She was glaring at everyone now because no one had stuck up for her.

"Dare!" Rosalie just started laughing and everyone looked at her.

"I dare you to kiss Emmett!" I started laughing, I couldn't help myself! Emmett glared at Rosalie and Bella did as well.

"No! Rosalie!" Emmett was protesting Edward's dare.

"Emmett!" She gave him a stern look and he just bowed his head.

"Rosalie!" Bella now spoke up and Rosalie just laughing, "It will be funny!" Bella just let it go and looked at Edward who was getting off the couch and walking toward Emmett. Both of them looked at each other and glared. Their lips touched for less then a millisecond before Edward ran out of the room and up stairs to wash out his mouth, Emmett left for the kitchen to do the same. The room burst out into laughter as they left.

"Emmett truth or dare!" Edward had come back and was shouting at Emmett who was still the kitchen.

"Dare!" Emmett wasn't backing down from a challenge.

The game continued until light started to come in through the windows. I had my face painted like a cat from one of Rosalie's dares, Bella was still blushing from all the personal questions Emmett and Jasper had asked her, Emmett had to eat a worm, Edward's hair was bright pink thanks to Alice, Rosalie and Alice's credit cards were in a pile on the table not to be used for a month, and Jasper was wearing a pink tube top.

"Better get ready for the day!" Esme walked in, she looked at all of us before turning around and walking back out without saying another word. All of us burst into laughter at the look that was on her face.

"Alice!" Jasper was holding Alice and her eyes were glazed over. I was hit full on by her vision.

"Looks as though we should get ready for the day." Alice said as soon as the vision was over, she smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile as well. Edward looked at the two of us having seen what we had seen and had a smirk on his face.

Tonight was going to be fun and we had a reason to wear the dresses that we had bought yesterday.

"Jay, Alice, care to go shopping with me?" He needed help getting ready for tonight and because we knew what was going to happen we both just smiled and nodded our heads. "Bella tonight is going to be a surprise but for now I have to go get everything ready ok?" Bella looked as though she hated surprises but reluctantly nodded her head at him.

Edward turned to look at me. _Can you use your power and fill in Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett as to what's up for tonight?_ I just smiled and nodded my head before turning to look at the three vampires in front of me and share the vision that Alice had just had. Rosalie jumped up with a huge smile on her face shouting something about getting ready and she ran up the stairs. Emmett smiled and nodded sending some message to Edward, as did Jasper before they all turned and left the room.

"Ok we should get going if we are going to be ready by tonight!" Alice was walking toward the door and turned around to look at me. I left the room and headed up the stairs to go wash off my face and get ready to go shopping.

When I came back down Alice was standing by the door smiling.

"Today should be fun!" I smiled at Alice and she smiled back at me. Edward joined as at the door, having washed all the pink out of his hair, and walked out in front of us. He led us to his shiny silver Volvo and unlocked the doors opening the passenger door for Alice as he walked past. I slid into the back. Alice was seated in the front already bouncing up and down with excitement for today's events.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it now tell me what you think! 


	11. Night

We had gotten back sooner then we thought. Edward dashed upstairs and stored all of the extra stuff that we bought today in my room. He felt that Bella wouldn't find it there. I slowly got out of the car with Alice and walked into the house. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in front of the TV playing Xbox 360. I smiled and walked over toward them. They were both sitting on the floor practically on top of the TV. I sat on the couch behind them and laughed as I watched the two of them play Halo 3.

"Stop killing me!" Jasper was yelling at Emmett as Emmett killed him for the tenth time since I had been watching them.

"HA! It's the game bro!" Jasper just came back into the game and Emmett snipped him again. I started laughing as Jasper began to yell at Emmett. He turned on me and yelled, "I'd love to see you try to kill him!"

"Sure!" I smiled and slipped off of the couch taking Jasper's controller. I restarted the game and set up the level. Both of the boys looked at me amazed that I knew how to do this. I just laughed. They had no idea how much I loved video games.

"This should be fun!" Emmett was smiling as the level started up. I ran until I found my favorite gun. "We should have put handicap on for you though." He turned to smile at me. I just cocked my head a little and smiled back. I snipped Emmett and his character lie died on the screen.

"Maybe for you!" I laughed as Emmett got real serious and stared at the game. Jasper was laughing behind me and couldn't control himself.

"Games on! No one beats Emmett!" His character respawed and he started running around.

"Wow, talking about yourself in the third person!" I just laughed at him as my character jumped off of the building that was higher then him and killed him with a sword.

"GGRR! Luck that's all it is!" He was getting mad and I could hear the control start to snap under his anger. Jasper was still dieing of laughter and Emmett spun around and glared at him, "If I can't beat her then you defiantly can't!"

"Not saying I could! But it's still funny to watch you get beat by a girl!" Jasper had become serious and was glaring back at Emmett.

"HEY!" I yelled at Jasper, "So what if I'm a girl! Bet I could beat you at anything!" I smiled at the thought of beating Jasper and Emmett. Out of no where Emmett pinned me to the ground.

"Really?" He flashed his stunning white teeth at me. Jasper got up and started moving furniture. I hadn't fought anyone, ever! I thought that they were just going to have me play different video games, video games I can win; I can fight on video games, but in real life. Before I was turned I had gotten my black belt in TaeKwonDo but that was a long time ago.

"Let's go!" Emmett got off of me and helped me up placing me upright on the ground near him. Jasper came running at me pouncing on me. I twisted my hips and flung him off of me only to be pinned yet again my Emmett. I smiled. I knew how I could get out of this. I kneed him in the chest and he stopped moving. I twisted myself again in order to get out from under him. Jasper attacked me and I just side stepped.

"You're going down Jay!" Emmett yelled at me playfully as he got up off the ground and came out me. Unfortunately for me Jasper came out me at the same time from the other direction and I was knocked completely off my feet and onto the ground. I will defiantly have bruises.

"How is this fair? Two against one!" I was pinned by Emmett and Jasper now with no hope of getting away.

"No one said it was fair!" I looked at Jasper who had my legs pinned. I saw something flash across his face.

"NO!" I shouted as load as I could but it wasn't enough. Jasper put both of my legs under one of his arms and he began to tickle me. I squirmed and yelled and tried to get away but to no avail.

"NO FAIR!!" I was yelling and squirming and Emmett was dieing of laughter. His grip on my hands was getting less and I took this chance to get free and attack him. I pounced on him and tackled him. Jasper looked stunned that I had gotten away and it took him a moment to realize that I was no longer under the two of them. I turned to Emmett and tickled him, "How do you like it?!" He was squirming and it was too much for me to hold him down. He jumped up pushing me back against the ground.

"Umm…" Alice had walked into the room just as Emmett was about to jump on me again. He was distracted by her entry and I rolled out of the way of his attack and stood up next to her smiling. "We should go get ready!" She smiled at me and I just looked at the boys who were out of breath.

"Yeah good idea. I think that if I bruised their egos anymore they would never get over it." She just laughed at me and I turned to see the boys staring at me. I smiled and turned on my heels heading out of the room.

"This isn't over! Rematch!" Emmett yelled from behind me as I headed up the stairs.

"Do you really think you can take me?" I laughed at the thought and ran up the stairs with a laughing Alice behind me. I turned to walk into my room but she stopped me and led me into hers. I walked in and Rosalie and Bella were sitting on the floor.

"What was all the noise about?" Rosalie looked at me as I entered.

"I was showing Emmett and Jasper how real girls fight…they lost." I just laughed. Alice walked in behind me and closed the door.

"We did not loss!" Emmett had ran upstairs and threw the door open and tackled me to the ground. That I hadn't been expecting.

"Really? Cause I think you did!" I twirled my hips and placed my hands on his shoulders twisting him off of me. Jasper had entered the room and was trying to tackle me. Alice came out of no where and pushed Jasper to the ground next to me. Emmett stood up and looked at us all before yelling, "TICKLE FIGHT!!!" He pounced on Rosalie who squirmed under him but couldn't get away. Bella was rolling around the ground laughing and I pounced on her and started to tickle her. Jasper was pinned by Alice some how and was getting tickled.

Edward had appeared at the door and was clearing his throat to get our attention. "We should get ready." I let go of Bella and scooted away from her and Jasper and Emmett walked past us heading out of the room.

"Rematch", Emmett turned his head to look at me as he walked past. Jasper walked after him nodding his head at the comment that Emmett had made.

"Good luck!" Was all I said as the two of them walked out taking Edward with them closing the door behind them.

"Ok, let's get ready!" Alice pulled out all four dresses from the closet and walked over toward Bella smiling. I could see Bella moving away from Alice but stopped as she hit the wall with her back, trapped.

"Why?" She was looking up at Alice with pleading eyes. I just smiled.

"Because, now don't ask questions! Go take a shower!" She picked Bella up and placed her in the bathroom. I laughed.

"I'll go take my shower and be back." I walked out of the room as Alice nodded at me. She was standing guard in front of the bathroom door. I walked down the hallway to my room and opened the door turning the light on. I took a quick hot shower and threw on sweats when I was done, heading back into Alice's room, I saw Jasper trying to do Emmett's hair, rather badly.

"Hey, need help?" I walked into Emmett's and Rosalie's room. Emmett was sitting at the vanity and I couldn't help but laugh at that. Jasper was trying to spike his hair but it would work.

"Can you?" Jasper threw the gel at me and walked over to Emmett.

"Don't move!" I poured some of the green gob into my hand and placed it in his hair spiking every strand I could. "Ok I have to go get ready now." I had finished his hair and left without waiting to see his reaction.

"Took you long enough!" Alice yelled at me as I walked back into her room. Bella's hair and makeup was done as was Alice's and Rosalie's.

"They boys needed help with their hair." Rosalie laughed at that and told me to come sit down on the floor near her.

"I'll do your make up." She took out some eye shadow and liner as I walked over to her. Alice started working on my hair as I sat down. About ten minutes later I was done. They wouldn't let me look until I had my dress and shoes on though. As I slipped the silky material over my head I felt the warmth of the dress. It felt amazing against my icy skin. Alice led me and Bella to the bathroom and the awaiting mirror.

I looked amazing. My makeup was flawless and stunning and my hair was twirled up into a crown of curls. I looked over at Bella who was as speechless as I was. Her hair had been twisted into a bun which law on the top of head. She smiled at me and we both turned to hug each other. Alice and Rosalie appeared behind us and I hugged each of them thanking them, Bella did the same.

"Ok time to go see the guys." Alice took Bella's hand and led her out of the bathroom. I was surprised when Rosalie took mine. I looked up at her and she just smiled at me.

We walked out of Alice's room and to the top of the stairs. All four of us were stunning in the gorgeous dresses we had bought. Esme and the guys were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us. I smiled as we walked down the stairs. We were all holding hands and smiling. Bella went to Edward and was embraced with a hug, Rosalie went to Emmett and received a kiss and Alice jumped at Jasper being twirled around. I stood at the bottom of the stairs with a smile of my face.

"Ok let's get going!" Esme was the one who spoke. She was starting to act like Alice and was fidgeting. I smiled at her and followed as she and Carlisle walked out the door. We split up into different cars. I was going with Bella, and Edward. Esme and Carlisle were going in their own car and Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were going in Rosalie's car.

Edward walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Bella smiling at her._ True love._ Edward smiled at me. I didn't mean for him to hear it but he was glossed over with glee. I slipped into the car behind Bella and Edward started it up as soon as he was in.

"Where are we going? And why are we so formal?" She had noticed that all the boys were wearing tuxes and I just smiled. She was going to enjoy tonight even if she didn't like surprise.

"You'll find out." Edward leaned over to kiss her and I turned to look out the window at the passing scenery. The two talked most of the way but I sat silent in the back. Tonight was their night.

We were going to the place that I had taken Edward when we went running. Early that day Alice, Edward and I had set everything up. We all got out of the cars. Bella started walking toward the path and I had to laugh.

"What?" She turned to look at me surprised.

"We're not taking the path." As understanding hit her she looked shocked and scared. I walked over toward Alice and Jasper who had just gotten out of the car and were heading toward the woods.

"Follow me." I looked at Alice who nodded her head and I started running into the woods, leaving Bella with Edward to calm her down. I wasn't running as fast as I could but as I looked behind me I noticed the others were far behind so I slowed down even more and smiled as Alice looked at me. I emerged upon the clearing.

Alice had strung white lights up into the trees. I had placed rose petals all over the floor of the clearing and there was a dance area set up as well along with some music equipment. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper took in a sharp breath of air as they looked around at the clearing. I just smiled and walked in.

"It's so…pretty." Bella had spoken and I turned back to see her on Edward's back as they walked in. Alice went over and turned the music on. It was playing a soft song and she grabbed Jasper and started dancing. Soon everyone was dancing except for Bella, Edward and I. Rosalie was dancing with Emmett and they were laughing about something. Esme and Carlisle were smiling and looking toward Edward.

The song changed and it was an up beat pop one. Alice let go of Jasper and grabbed me dragging me onto the dance floor to dance with her and Rosalie. Bella had also dragged Edward to the dance floor. Song after song we danced too. The moon and stars were bright tonight and the night loomed on with happiness.

_Jay?_ Edward was thinking my name and I turned to him and he nodded at me. I smiled and walked over to the music and changed the song. A lullaby started to play.

"Bella?" Edward took Bella's hands in his own and looked at her face.

"Edward?" Bella was confused as to what was happening but as soon as Edward bent down onto one knee and brought out a velvet box she seemed to understand and a smile over took her face.

"Bella from the first moment I saw you I was drawn to you. I was intrigued by you. You have made me the happiest I have ever been in all my years of living. You are my stars and moon on a dark night, you give me light, you give me hope to live. You have shown me that I don't have to be a monster, that I'm not a monster, and that I am capable of love because I love you more then anything. I love you more then life itself and I love you with every ounce of my being. Will you, Isabella Swan, do me the honor of being your husband for all eternity?" She looked at him her eyes filling with tears. They spilled over and ran down her face.

"Oh! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen of course I will!" She lunged at him and embraced him in a straggling hold. Everyone was smiling and looking at the two of them.

She ran up to Alice and me and hugged us both and then moved down the line hugging everyone. I wasn't really paying attention. I had a sense that we were being watched; as I looked out into the darkness of the forest I thought I saw someone or something moving. I started to walk away from the group and into the forest. Edward had apparently heard my thoughts or felt the same because Jasper, Emmett and he were walking next to me all of a sudden. What was out there?

I froze. Standing in front of me were five beings with deep red stunning eyes. I straightened my back and stood as tall as I could make myself, I squared my shoulders. The taller I looked the better; I was not going to look afraid. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all bent down in a grouch ready to attack next to me. I could feel everyone behind us tense up.

"Now Jay we wouldn't want a fight." The one in the middle was talking. My vision became tunneled and the corners were becoming black. Everything was covered in a fog of blackness and then my vision was gone. I fell, I could feel the cold ground come up and meet my body, the damp from the dew soak through my clothing. Silence, no noise cut through the darkness to me. My senses were gone; everything was black, and dark.

* * *

Ok tell me what you think by review  
Thank you to everyone who does review it really helps me and it makes me write faster! 


	12. The Deal

I woke against something cold. I tried to move my hands but I couldn't. My eyes snapped open. The room I was in was dark. I looked above my head and saw a metal like pipe. I was on my knees against the pole. My hands and legs were bond with something. I tried to pull them apart, to get out but I couldn't break whatever it was that was holding me here. I laid my head back against the pole.

_Jay?_ Edward was calling out to me. He was somewhere behind me but even as I tried to twist my head I couldn't see him.

_What?_ I snapped at him. I shouldn't have but how could all of this be happening on a happy day. Edward and Bella were going to get married and my past has to come and ruin it! I knew it wasn't his fault, it was, is mine.

_How did we get here? Why did it go all black?_ I could almost sense his face with a confused, questioning look on it. I continued to struggle against the bonds that were holding me against this pole.

_April must have created an illusion of sleep or darkness. I don't know which._ _It was so simple how could I have been so dumb! I should have been pay attention! I should have been reading minds! I could have found his, could have warned us. God! I'm so dumb!_ I smashed my head against the pole behind me as hard as I could.

_Jay this isn't your fault! I wasn't paying attention either._ I could feel his stare on me but I kept hitting my head, trying to get my dumb actions to somehow reverse themselves. I knew this wasn't the way to do it but if I could go numb physically then maybe I could go numb emotionally then maybe they would leave.

_Yeah but I know his 'voice' I should have heard it! I shouldn't have ever gone with your family! I shouldn't have put you guys in this place._ I closed off my mind. I could tell he was yelling in his mind trying to get into mine but I wasn't budging. I didn't want to have this conversion right now. I kept on hitting my head out of frustration.

"What happened?" Emmett had woken up somewhere to the right behind me. I could tell that the rest of the Cullens were scattered behind me, Bella was here too.

"It was an illusion." Edward spoke very matter-of-factly before turning his gaze once more towards me; I could feel it on the back of my head. "Jay?"

"Don't Edward, just don't!" I could sense the rest of the Cullens wakening up; April was losing control of the illusion. She can only hold them over people for a short while before she needs to rest. I could tell though that Bella, Esme, and Carlisle were still out. Edward was glaring at me, I could tell he was cussing in his mind at me but I wasn't about to let him in.

"Good morning campers!" A sing song voice filled the room as a door opened on the far end of the building allowing light to flood in. The floor beneath me was concert and cold. It appeared to be some sort of a factory. I was still wearing my dress, which I guess is good it means they didn't change me, but bad, I can't fight in these heels.

"Ah, Jay how good to see you again!" It was Emily who spoke, I could tell as she moved closer to me. The first person who had spoken had to be Mike; he had that kind of dumb humor to him. Emily bent down right in front of me.

"I see you fed recently." I glared up at her as she continued to bend down near me, her eyes a bright red.

"I see you have too. At least I eat what we are suppose to!" She gave me a quick hug before backing away.

"At least I'm not a monster." I shouted at her as she backed even further away into the shadows where she belongs.

"Now Jay, manners!" Troy had appeared in front of me. I hate him but he did look good. I tried to read his mind to see what he was planning for me, for us, for them. "Now, Now Jay wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Stay out of my mind!" He smiled at me showing his teeth. I bowed my head trying to fight my way into his mind. He slapped me across the face with so much force that it spun my head making me hit the pole behind me harder then I had done to myself. "I said stay out!" He glared down at me. I could hear Edward, Emmett, and Jasper growling behind me.

"The human is with that one!" Mike walked up next to Troy and smiled pointing at Edward who was growling even louder now.

_Damn it Edward! Keep your mind blank! All of you!_ I shouted at all of them and I could see that Mike had not missed it because he smiled. He was borrowing Edward and my power.

"April wake her up." I couldn't see April but I knew she was looming in the dark somewhere. I could hear Bella began to fidget and as she came to the conclusion that she was bond and couldn't get away she began to sob. "Emily, Cole if you please." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cole and Emily move toward Bella. She began to sob louder. Emily took keys out and unlocked the chains that were around Bella; Cole grabbed her under her elbow and brought her to her feet. Her face was covered in tears and her makeup had run down her face.

"Vampires hanging out with humans, you should know better then to play with your food!" Troy laughed as Bella was brought closer to him. Edward kept growling and swearing at Troy not to touch her. "Edward if you keep acting like this I will kill her right now." At this Edward fell silent. "So Jay, a family you have found, and a family you have put into danger." He moved Bella's hair away from her neck and brushed it back behind her. I growled this time at him louder then I thought I could.

"Don't you touch her!" I shouted at him and he seemed surprised.

"It would be easy for me to have Emily convince you to come with us but I want you to come with us because you want to not simply because Emily has persuaded you too." He was speaking to me like I was a five year old.

"That is never going to happen Troy!" I shouted back without thinking of what could happen. He looked at Bella's face before he brought his head down. Edward erupted in growling and struggling against the bonds that held him. Troy sniffed Bella's neck. Cole had a hard grip on Bella who was still sobbing.

"Troy!" I called out his name and he snapped his head up to look at me. I looked at the ground unsure of how to word my sentence. "Just don't hurt her." His face turned into a smile.

"And what about them? How easy it would be right now!" He laughed as he spoke his words.

Edward's Point of View!

"What…what is it you want?" Jay had her eyes closed as she spoke her words that were laced with pain.

"Why Jay, you of course!" Troy smiled as he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. Jay's face was tilted to the side pointed down. He put his finger under her chin and brought her face up leveling it with his. "And I will do whatever I need to in order to stress how much I want you." Jay opened her eyes and she took in Troy's gaze at all of us before she closed them again.

_Jay! Jay let me in!_ She had closed off her mind and wasn't allowing me in. Why? What was she…No!

"Just don't hurt them." Her eyes were looking off into the corner of her socked trying to avoid all of our glances at her. "I'll do…an…anything." She struggled as she formed her words.

"Good! Now there is the Jay I love!" Troy smiled at her and brought his head down to kiss her forehead. She squirmed underneath him to get away from his lips. He brought his hand across her face moving her head to the side again. It was harder then the other hit he had given her. "Anything love, remember that!" He moved his head back down and touched his icy lips to her forehead; she didn't try to move away from him this time.

"Jay don't do this! We can, we will find another way!" I had found my voice and was yelling at her from across the room where I was bound. I struggled against the chains in vain.

"Have you ever just wanted something with all your being that it screams at you?" I quickly stole a glance at Bella who was still crying, she nodded taking in my stare, "yeah well all I wanted was a family who loved me for me, not what I could do for them," her head snapped in Troy's direction and she glared, "You guys gave that to me. I'm whole now and I love you to much to allow this to happen to you because of me." Her head dropped back down.

"You're our family too; we aren't going to let you do this." I was still yelling at her. How could she think she wasn't also part of this family? Her leavening would tear us apart.

"I got you into this, I'll get you out!" She still wasn't looking at me. I was staring at the back of her head, at her dirty blond hair.

"Jay, you can't to this!" Alice was now screaming at Jay. She had a better vantage point then I did at looking at Jay and I could tell that Jay was able to see Alice out of the corner of her eye no matter how hard she tired not to look.

"It's already done." She turned her head up to look into Troy's face. "If I…go with you, you'll leave them alone, all of them?" Alice was sobbing realizing what Jay was doing.

"Yes but you also have to do everything we ask of you!"

"I'm not going to drink from humans!" He was making the same demands that he had when she was still with Alex.

"Then the human dies!" He was talking about my Bella. I growled as loudly as I could.

"Edward!" Jay snapped her head around to look at me. "I will handle this!" She had yelled at me?! "The human will not be harmed and I will go with you… and… do everything you ask." She was willing to give up her life for Bella's.

"Deal!" Troy smiled as he undid Jay's bonds. He yanked her up from the ground and placed her next to him.

"Can I…say goodbye?" She looked at him and he just nodded his head saying, "If you must." He gestured his hands toward us and Jay looked at us. There was a long silence filled only with Bella and Alice's sobbing.

"You're not doing this Jay!" I yelled at her. I wasn't going to allow her to say goodbye to me, because she wasn't leavening!

"Damn it Edward, I'm giving my life for you and Bella! Just accept it! Its how it has to be!" She still wasn't looking at me.

"No! It doesn't have to be this way." Emmett was looking at Jay with intense eyes.

"What do you think Troy is going to do? Just stop after killing Bella?" She moved toward us but Troy caught her arm and brought her back to his side. She wasn't doing this just for Bella; she was giving her life for our whole family.

"Jay-"She cut me off.

"NO! Just shut up!" She spun around and glared at me. "Edward I can't watch your family die! Goodbye!" She looked back up at Troy. I couldn't find my words, I couldn't make a sound. Troy smirked at me. He looked at her before taking her hand and walking her away from my family, her family.

"Give the keys to the human." Troy turned around to speak to Emily, who threw the keys to Bella. I watched as Jay was lead out of the building hand and hand with Troy. The door opened and light flooded in. The six of them walked out into the light closing the door behind them, leaving us in darkness.

"Bella!" She ran up to me and started fiddling with the keys trying to find the right ones. She tried 3 keys before she found the one that worked. The second that the chains were off I started to run. I ran toward the door as fast as I could. I ran outside into the surrounding forest. I caught her sent almost at once. It was strong. I ran, ran with all my might, ran with everything I could. I was flying through the forest but I stopped. Her scent was everywhere. There was no path anymore.

"Damn!" I cursed loudly.

"Edward?" I turned to see Jasper and Emmett approaching me, running as fast as they could.

"Her scent…its everywhere!" They stopped near me and the looks on their face made me realize that they could sense it also. We had lost her.

I could hear sobbing behind me and I turned to see my family crying. Rosalie had carried Bella and I ran over taking my angel from her. Bella buried her head into my shoulder crying harder then she has ever cried before. Alice broke down and fell onto the floor being scooped up by Jasper. Rosalie ran to Emmett and sobbed tearlessly into his chest. Esme was stunned and clung to Carlisle.

I searched for her mind. Anything that could be coming from her but I found nothing she was to far out for my power to reach her, not even a buzzing sound came to me. Jay…my new friend…my new sister… was gone.

"We'll find her!" Emmett was soothing Rosalie's hair as he spoke.

"We will get her back!" I bent my head down to kiss Bella's head. My eyes brushed over my family. We were broken again, just as we had been when I left Bella.

* * *

Review please 


	13. Whats Done is Done

Jay's Point of View

"You will learn to love me in time!" Troy was standing over me. I was still lying on my side in their privet jet on one of the couches. We were heading over seas someplace. Where? I don't know. What we will do there? I don't know. All I know is that I have been torn apart, torn away from people who care about me. I know I did it for the right reasons and I also know what would have happened if I didn't go with Troy but I will never love him like I do the Cullens. Their faces were so hurt when I walked away, I know they will come to understand why I did what I did today.

"You can't learn to love! It doesn't work like that. You just...love someone. It's not something that makes sense and not something you can learn. As for you, I don't think you'll ever learn to care about anyone but yourself, ever! Me, us, this was all about power, none of it was about love. I know that now. I will sulk and you will let me because after today I will do…what you want. Not because I love you, not because I like you but because I know if I don't do everything you want, you will go back to Jackman and ruin everything I gave my life for. Now I'm going back to sulking!" I hadn't turned to even look at him as I yelled. I was still studying the pattern that was on the sofa. I could feel him tense standing behind me but he didn't say anything else before turning to go back to the cockpit.

I knew no one else was on this level of the plane so I sat up a little to look out the window to where we were headed. I gasped at what I saw. We are flying to Italy.

Edward's Point of View

Jays been gone almost three months. Nothing is the same that it use to be. Alice hasn't gone shopping, Emmett and Jasper barely play video games or wrestled, Rosalie seems to have stopped caring about everything, Esme and Carlisle act tough for us but I can hear Esme sobbing, Bella hasn't been the same either. She smiles but it doesn't hold the same happiness it use to, she has changed.

"Edward! We're going hunting." I just nodded at Alice who was walking out the door of the house as she spoke to me. I was home alone with Bella but she was upstairs sleeping. I hate moments like this. I always think about that day when everything I knew changed. I think about Jay running with me and hanging out with my family. She was happy and it's not fair that she is where she is now.

_Edward?!_ I knew that voice! I spun around looking around the living room. My family had already left. Am I going insane? That voice…sounded like Jay's. _Edward?_

_Jay?_ What was I doing? I'm going mental!

_A bright light blinded me! Good thing I was sitting down or I would have been knocked off my feet. The room I stood in was white, the walls and the floor seemed to blend together in everlasting whiteness. There standing in front of me was Jay. Her blond hair down and her stunning blue eyes looking at me. Her clothing was bright white also and looked like the scrubs that Carlisle wears._

"_Edward." She looked me right in the eyes and ran over to me. She gave me a bear hug. I just stood there…what was happening. She pulled back and took three steps away from me. "I sucked you into…your mind. I needed to talk to you." She smiled as she spoke._

"_Where are you?!" We could get her back! We could save her! Our family wouldn't be broken anymore! _

"_Umm…Italy." She looked at me scared._

"_Why?" I cocked my head to the side. _

"_Troy made a deal with the Volturi. Actually a bunch of families have." She looked worried at me._

"_Go on." She nodded and looked down at my feet as she spoke._

"_Aro found out that you haven't changed Bella. He is pissed! Umm…he has kind of made a…race out of it. A bunch of families are competing, I guess you can put it. Whichever family brings Bella back to the Volturi wins and gets to be guards. Edward I'm so sorry! The 'race' has already started! Mike just went out hunting. He has been monitoring me; this is the first chance I've gotten to warn you. Alice won't see this in a vision. They have the family's protected from her visions some how. I don't know how. You have to change Bella and leave Jackman!" She spoke quickly but swiftly trying to get her points across fast so she didn't have to dweal with the memories. She looked back up at me and I growled._

"_I am not going to damn my angel! Never!" She glared at me._

"_We have already had this conversion Edward!" She was mad at me and I could tell that no matter how much I didn't want to have this conversion we were going to have it anyways._

"_No!" The angry that was so present on her face slipped away and she looked up into my eyes._

"_Sometimes we need to stop analyzing the past, stop planning for the future, stop figuring out precisely how we feel, stop deciding exactly what we want…and just see what happens. I know you want to be with Bella forever, you told her that when you asked her to marry you. Go through on your promise, both of you want it. Why hold out on something that you both clearly want?" She was asking me but I didn't have an answer to give to her. I just looked at her eyes._

"_How have you been?" I switched topics fast and by the smile that was playing across her face she knew that I didn't have a good reason why I haven't changed Bella yet. _

"_Pretty bad. But what's done is done." She just smiled as she spoke._

"_Yeah, us too. We miss you." I ran over and hugged her like she had done to me earlier. I steped back after a couple of seconds._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your family." I shook my head at her the second she said she was sorry._

"_No, we are sorry we didn't protect you better!"_

"_Edward!" She looked scared now and I could see the room shirnking. "I'm losing control! Mike is back and he is pulling me out! He knows what I've done! Get out of Maine! Tell everyone I-"_

I found myself lying back on the living room couch. Alice sprung on me the second my eyes opened.

"What happened?" My whole family was gathered around me.

"How long have I been out?" They had gone hunting and the 'dream' or whatever, didn't seem to last that long.

"A couple hours! We couldn't wake you. What happened?" Carlisle had taken Alice's place by my side. Bella must still be sleeping upstairs.

"Umm…Jay." At the mention of her name I saw everyone's head tweak up a little. "She pulled me into…well she said my brain, she need to warn me. The Volturi have sent people after Bella. That's where she is! We can help her!" I lost my train of thought about what Jay had told me.

"What else did Jay say?" Carlisle noticed that I had stopped telling them what Jay had said and he wanted to get back to that conversion and save the other one for later.

"She told me to change Bella and to move." We had stayed in Jackman, Maine for one reason. In case Jay got away from Troy, she would know where to go to find us. The family drew the same conclusion I did that if we ran we may never see Jay again.

"Did she say anything else?" Carlisle was the only person still near me. Esme was sitting on the floor sobbing, Jasper had Alice wrapped in his arms, and Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the bottom step to the stairs gazing off not really looking at anything.

"She didn't get a chance. Mike had been watching her making sure she didn't warn us, when he went out hunting she reached out to me, but he got back and dragged her out of my mind." Carlisle nodded before picking up Esme off the floor bridle style and walking up the stairs around Emmett.

I slowly got off the couch and headed for the stairs. As I walked past Rosalie she grabbed my arm stopping me. "How did…how did she look?" She was looking into my eyes, pleading me to say she was alright.

"She looked fine." She looked into my face and saw I was lying before breaking out into a sob. I heard Alice sobbing in Jasper's arms and could tell she had heard what I'd said and came to the same conclusion that I had lied. I walked slowly up the stairs into my room where Bella lay asleep; unaware of what had just happened. I walked over to her and sat on the floor staring into her face. Jay was right. This is what both of us want. We want to love, and be with each other forever. I reached my hand out and stroked her jaw bone.

"Edward?" Her voice was groggy as she spoke to me and I smiled as her brown chocolate pools of eyes opened to look at me.

"Yes honey it's me." I spoke quietly but I knew she could hear it. She nodded her head but didn't close her eyes. "Bella…are you sure you want to be with me forever?" She snapped up abruptly then looking down at me.

"Yes Edward! I want to spend eternity with you!" She leapt off the bed and into my lap and I smiled as I kissed her hair.

"Ok." She looked at me and smiled a huge smile. How was she so willing to give up everything for me? I knew I was acting on selfishness but what was making her act.

"I love you so much, more then you could ever know." She smiled and kissed my check. I took her head into my hands and laid my icy lips softly against hers and smiled when I pulled away.

"I have an idea." She smiled at me.

"Now Edward. Please, do it now." I hadn't expected her to want to die so soon, I thought I would have at least another couple of nights before she would become persistent in asking.

"Are you sure?" It was the second time I was asking but once I did this, once I killed my Bella there would be no turning back, no way to undo this, no way for her to grow old, have kids, or die of natural causes ever.

"I'm sure I want to be with you forever." I kissed her check and made my way down her neck before stopping above she shoulders. This was it. "I love you." She bent down her head and kissed my hair. I kissed her neck and slowly opened my month blowing my breath on her exposed neck, more exposed then it has ever been.

"I love you too." I whispered against her neck. She kissed my hair again as I moved my teeth closer to her rosy soft flesh. "Forever" I heard her whisper against me. "Forever" I whispered back to her as I snuck my teeth deep into her warm neck filling my month with her life line. That was it, no turning back, what was done is done and I have forever to live and love with my Bella. I pulled away and looked up into her eyes. She was peaceful in that one moment but soon the pain over took her and the three hardest days of my long life would began, harder then my own transformation.

And thus started my new midnight.

* * *

That was the last chapter. Do you guys want a sequal? I need to know b/c if alot of people dont want one...then yeah so tell me what you thought of the whole story and if you want more! Oh, by the way...this was my first fanfic EVER:) Thank you to everone who reviewed you guys really helped me out, plus you made me write faster! Ok do you want more? 


	14. AN some stuff from Sequel

Ok it looks as though you guys will get your wish! I'm going to make a sequel… believe that it will be called Dawn (nice guess ILuvFangs13) I already know what it will be about I just have to write it. I want to thank everyone who has helped me and who has reviewed my story:

Ms. Masen Cullen

vamp-wolf-lover

Bellathena255

TwilightLionLamb

Jayde3 (Love the name btw)

luvtwilight

ILuvFangs13 (Thanks for everything)

FireFallon

Twilightorchid25

YooliYick

BattousaiChic

scifigirl77

gothicvampyre

Jasmine444

melodie568

Lalelis

Youkai Protector

A special thanks to all those who put my story on as one of their favorites. I love you guys 

AvatarChris

Bella Sanque

Bellathena255

ChloeAnne7

YoolieYick

Youkai Protector

abeautifulxlie

gothic vampire

ilimeggie

luvtwilight

Mrs. eddie cullen

punkprincess5245

sassyblewe

vamp-wolf-lover

And also thank you for everyone who put my story on alert!

Ok well I figured since I already know a line from the new story I figured that I would give you it! However, I'm not going to give you anything but the context, in other words, your going to have to wait to find out how this line came to be and what happens afterward! (Don't hate Jay though you'll see what happens)

She wasn't looking at us and I couldn't see her eyes. In fact she was looking everywhere but at us. "Jay?" I called her name but she didn't look up or even acknowledge that I had called her.

Troy placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at us but her eyes were snapped shut as tight as they would go. Why wouldn't she look at us? Did she hate us? That couldn't be the case otherwise she wouldn't have tired to help us!

Troy slapped her across the face hard, moving her face all the way to the left. Her eyes flew open and she glared at him. Then carefully and slowly her gaze turned to look at us standing there in front of her. Her eyes were full of sadness, more sad then they had been when we first met. Her face was long and drawn out, sober and sad. But the thing that caught my attention the most wasn't the sad, depressed, given up face that she had plastered on her face. What caught my attention most was the color of her eyes.

They were a deep burgundy shinny red!

Ok there you go! Now before you jump to conclusions I'd think about this hard. Well…I'd better get writing!  Tell me what you guys think of those couple of paragraphs! (But don't hate it simply b/c of what happens you'll understand later.)


End file.
